Nympha
by Pandora Cipriano
Summary: Diante de uma futura Guerra Santa, o grande mestre do santuário pede ajuda a um artefato protegido pelo Olimpo: o oraculo de Delfos. No entanto, o que ninguém esperava era que este objeto na verdade fosse uma pessoa. Pessoa na qual nunca conheceu o mundo fora das paredes do templo em que morava, mas agora ela tem a chance de conhecer o mundo e talvez uma possível paixão. (SSTLC)
1. Chapter 1: As Ninfas de Hérmia

**Notas: - Fic de minha autoria.**

 **— Nenhum dos personagens no mundo de Saint Seiya me pertence, tudo da autoria da nossa querida Shiori Teshirogi.**  
 **— Os demais personagens que aparecer como as ninfas e outros, são de minha autoria.**  
 **— Peço que não plagie minha fic, pois não quero ter que delatar ninguém para a equipe do site e causar transtorno e passar por sufoco como já passei.**

 **\- Capa feita por mim.**

Notas Iniciais: **Olá, queridas leitoras(es), estou aqui com mais uma nova fic e espero que gostem. Já tem um tempo, na verdade, um booooom tempo que queria escrever sobre ninfas no universo de Saint Seiya, mas nunca havia encontrado ou formado um enredo então deixei essa fic guardada, mas depois de pesquisar e decidir quais ninfas fariam parte e pegar pra valer nesse mundo delas, comecei a trabalhar na fic... Eu já tenho alguns capitulos escritos, mas irei postando devagar.**  
 **Primeiro quero falar sobre a fanfic e as ninfas. Neste primeiro capitulo irei apenas retratar a chegada delas e apresentá-las mais ou menos, os detalhes e quem são cada uma será tudo dito no segundo capitulo. Haverá fotos sobre elas e detalhes também sobre suas historias.**  
 **Segundo que já quero avisar que as ninfas aqui apresentadas serão diferentes do que nós ouvimos falar ou já lemos sobre elas. Cada ninfa nessa fic possui um passado, uma dor. Umas são dores profundas outras nem tanto assim, mas não deixa de fazer uma marca nelas. Então iremos acompanhar aos poucos e irei mostrando o passado delas, mas tudo isso é para beeem lá pra frente da fic kkkkkkk Mas já quero deixar aviso ;)**  
 **Espero que gostem o capitulo e nos vemos nas notas finais.**  
 **Boa Leitura.**

* * *

 **[Capitulo 1 – As ninfas de Hérmia]**

O sol mal havia começado a tocar o solo quando uma pequena movimentação se fez presente na enorme floresta que cercava os domínios do santuário. Ainda era muito cedo e para elas a caminhada apenas havia começado, uma delas liderava o pequeno grupo e vez ou outra causada agitação e os animais se voltavam para ela causando agitação na líder. Um crispar de lábios era o suficiente para que entendessem que deviam se manter quietas até chegarem ao grande templo onde a deusa da guerra se encontrava.

Enquanto andavam seguindo em direção a uma montanha com vários templos ao longo da escadaria sua mente se voltava para a conversa que teve dias atrás, antes de iniciar aquela jornada e tomar uma decisão tão difícil quanto aquela.

 _Sua feição se tornou perplexa, sua boca abriu em um grande 'O' e seus olhos fitavam a figura exuberante e de longos cabelos vermelho escarlate sentada no trono diante de si._

 _ **{***}** _

_\- Sair da floresta, Hérmia? – indagou._

 _Hérmia era a rainha das ninfas, uma rainha na qual concedeu abrigo quando chegou machucada após uma breve batalha com um cavaleiros misterioso e que queria colocar as mãos no bem mais preciso do Olimpo: o Oráculo de Delfos. Mas se engana quem pensa que o Oráculo é um objeto precioso, muito pelo contrario, ele é uma pessoa... Uma garota mais precisamente. Com poderes inimagináveis de previsões e uma arma mortal nas mãos daqueles que querem o mal para aquela Terra._

 _O templo em Delfos era o lugar mais seguro e ela, uma pitonisa* era responsável pela sua segurança e quase falhou vergonhosamente. Chegara machucada nos domínios da floresta de Hérmia que as acolheu e cuidou da segurança da menina, que apesar do tamanho não demonstrar era sim uma jovem adulta. Porém toda aquela proteção deixou-a aflita, sair dos domínios da floresta com ela era arriscado demais para se permitir se quer pensar no assunto. Tentou de todas as formas contestar, mas a decisão final fora de Hérmia e de Eudora, o Oráculo._

 _\- Sei que tem medo de sair e teme ainda mais pela garota, mas talvez sair e ir para um lugar onde há mais proteção seja melhor – aconselhou ela – Também não gosto da idéia de deixar que Eudora saia de minha floresta, ela tem estado tão tranqüila em compania das minhas ninfas – sorriu amorosamente – Mas não posso deixar de pensar no futuro, mesmo que ele ainda seja incerto._

 _\- Mas por que levá-la para o santuário de Athena?! É como entregá-la para o inimigo! – exclamou erguendo a cabeça e fitando a rainha das ninfas – O que está havendo? Está escondendo algo de mim? Eudora previu alguma coisa?_

 _\- Píton, se acalme – pediu Hérmia – Não há o que temer, como disse apenas tenho que pensar no futuro e por mais que odeie admitir, ficar com Eudora aqui será mais perigoso que enviá-la para o santuário. Lá haverá cavaleiros prontos para protegê-la assim como irão proteger Athena – disse – Sage é um amigo meu e patriarca do santuário, o mesmo já foi um cavaleiro e apesar da idade ainda continua forte como já foi um dia – contou._

 _\- As Têmides não vão gostar disso, elas já ficaram temerosas e preocupadas pelo ataque a Delfos, não sei o que elas irão pensar sobre o assunto – falou._

 _As Têmides são ninfas superiores as outras categorias de ninfas, elas ficam no Olimpo protegendo e defendendo artefatos importantes dos Deuses e fazendo valer a lei que Zeus impõe a todos os deuses. Foram elas quem as escolheram para ser uma pitonisa, uma sacerdotisa que protege o Oráculo. Mas já começava a pensar se aquele era realmente seu destino. Questionava sua força internamente._

 _\- Não faça isso, Píton. Não se machuque desse jeito, o que houve em Delfos fora uma fatalidade – disse se aproximando da sacerdotisa, tocou-lhe os ombros e mostrou um sorriso singelo que somente ela sabia dar – Você é forte, caso contrario, não teria agüentado chegar até meu templo com Eudora. Quanto as Têmides... Elas já sabem sobre a proposta._

 _\- Como assim?_

 _Sua feição se tornou confusa e Hérmia apenas virou o rosto caminhando pelo salão do trono dela, um lugar sem mobília tendo somente o trono como único objeto naquele enorme cômodo de coloração roxa escura e cheias de pilastras onde nos pés havia detalhes em dourado dando um ar magnífico. Seu andar era sensual e calmo, os cabelos escarlates se moviam graciosamente e seu vestido verde musgo se movia levemente._

 _\- No inicio desta semana, o irmão de Sage veio falar comigo, logo depois recebi um recado de Zeus através de Hermes. Ele aprova a decisão desde que as três principais Têmides as acompanhe – falou sentando-se novamente no trono e fitando a sacerdotisa – E aceitei! Mas também avisei que algumas de minhas ninfas irão com vocês, Eudora se apegou bastante a Fésile e Cléia. E creio que outras ninfas irão querer ir junto – sorriu._

 _\- Deixe-me adivinhar... Eríthia e Pasithea – falou esboçando um sorriso cúmplice – Nesse caso creio que não tenho escolha, não é?_

 _\- Deixe que Eudora decida, apesar de ser um Oráculo, ela também é um ser humano e tem que aprender a ver o lado bom desta vida que ela terá. Não é justo alguém como ela conhecer somente a dor e destruição – explicou – Deixe-a decidir e então vocês poderão partir – falou._

 _\- Sim, Hérmia – assentiu meio relutante._

 ** _{***}_**

Após a rápida decisão de Eudora, elas partiram. Esperaram somente as guardiãs e então iniciaram a jornada de seis dias a pé até o santuário, poderiam usar o portal, porém tal artefato era perigoso e as ninfas não sabiam usá-lo perfeitamente. Pelo canto do olho ela olhou para Eudora, que possuía um semblante cansado apesar de seu rosto estar tampado por causa do capuz da capa. Todas estavam encobertas apesar de estarem sempre a mostra com suas roupas quase transparentes e curtas. Mas toda a descrição era necessária, não sabiam quantos cavaleiros de Hades estava a espreita.

\- Cansada? – indagou sem olhar para ela.

\- Um pouco – disse e em seguida deu um suspiro.

Mais atrás o grupo vinha em silencio, andando sempre em dupla para se protegerem e não se perderem. Mas manter-se em silencio era doloroso para as mais escandalosas como Fésile e Eríthia, que eram sempre as mais agitadas, algumas vezes Cléia se enturmava e as seguia.

\- Como será que são os cavaleiros de Athena? Será que são fortes... Bonitos? – deixou que um gritinho escapasse de seus lábios, mas logo os tampou quando percebeu o olhar de Píton, mas a ruiva ao virar para frente acabou sorrindo minimamente.

\- Por Zeus, quanta especulação – reclamou Pasithea – Do que adianta serem lindos se nem vamos ficar por muito tempo?

\- Como é pessimista – ralhou Cléia emburrada – Me disseram que a vila Ródorio é bem bonita, há uma floricultura bem grande lá, podemos ir visitá-la? – indagou para Píton.

\- Desde que vá acompanhada – disse dando de ombros.

A especulação sobre o santuário continuou, mas Eudora nem ao menos conseguiu se dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção nos comentários. Há dias que sonhos estranhos rondam seu sono, mas ela tinha certa duvida se era mesmo um sonho ou outra de suas visões. Porém o mais esquisito nisso tudo era que ela não conseguia ver do que se tratava, sabia que havia um homem, mas seu rosto era ocultado por uma sombra espessa impossibilitando sua visão. Ela se via nessa visão também e sempre que pensava nesta visão sentia sensações que jamais sentiu antes.

Sentia o corpo tremulo com a presença dele, mas também curiosidade, pois ao mesmo tempo em que uma áurea hostil emanava dele havia também dor e rejeição. Perguntava-se se fora isso que a motivou a aceitar ir para o santuário ou fora sua imensa curiosidade de conhecer a vida além daqueles muros de espinhos e ganhos que protegiam o vale de Hérmia. Mas seja qual for à resposta para sua decisão ela não poderia sentir tamanha euforia lhe dominar, estava ansiosa demais para conseguir pensar algo coerente no momento.

\- Quanto ainda falta para chegarmos? – indagou Aerica.

Aerica era uma das Têmides*, as ninfas do Olimpo, assim como suas duas irmãs: Lipara e Asterope. Píton pegou a folha no qual fora desenhado um mapa para que pudessem andar por trilhas seguras e sem colocar Eudora em perigo, seus olhos esverdeados escuro vasculharam o mapa e vendo a localização delas.

\- De acordo com o mapa já nos encontramos no território do santuário, mas ainda falta um bom pedaço. Hérmia disse que haveria alguém no esperando na metade do caminho, já que teremos que evitar as doze casas – explicou caminhando e mantendo seu semblante sempre alerta e compenetrado.

\- E quem está esperando por nós? Algum cavaleiro? – questionou outra Têmides, Lipara.

De repente Píton parou de andar e esticou o braço a frente de Eudora, que interrompeu seus passos bruscamente assim como as outras. Aerica e Lipara também sentiram uma presença estranha em meio a aquela floresta cercada de árvores densas e matos de todos os tamanhos, um lugar perfeito para emboscada, mas também ótimo para percorrendo quando se estava fugindo de encrencas.

Um barulho vindo dos arbustos as deixou em alerta e as mais novas amedrontadas, uma silhueta saiu de entre a mata e junto a face cansada um sorriso emoldurava seus lábios levemente enrugados.

\- Acho que estavam falando de mim – disse o homem erguendo uma mão e acenando brevemente – Lamento se as assustei – mirou cada uma delas – Quem de vocês é Píton? – uma ruiva de cabelos intensos ergueu a mão ainda mantendo sua desconfiança como arma – Me chamo Hakurei e sou irmão do grande mestre do santuário, Sage. Fui eu quem visitou Hérmia alguns dias atrás – explicou-se – Sejam bem-vindas!

\- Então você é um cavaleiro? Mas não é muito velho para isso? – indagou Fésile.

\- Fésile! – brigou Cléia com a irmã, que a olhou sem entender a bronca – Perdão – olhou para o lemuriano.

\- Bom, mocinha, eu fui um cavaleiro – disse ele – Mas a idade me pegou e tive que arrumar um substituto, logo conhecerá meu pupilo, ele sim é um cavaleiro – sorriu – Me acompanhem – pediu.

 **[***]**

Quando em fim saíram daquela floresta que não parecia ter mais fim, as ninfas de Hérmia se depararam com um gigantesco jardim, cujo o qual as recordava dos bosques da deusa das ninfas. Inúmeras flores compunham o magnífico jardim, havia uma fonte retangular com dois anjos usando arco e flecha no centro e jorrando água por suas bocas minúsculas, mais a frente bancos de mármore para que pudessem se sentar e no gramado bem cortado e cuidado, uma única mesa redonda que era capaz de "abrigar" dez pessoas.

Continuaram andando por aquele mágico caminho onde as ninfas se encantavam com cada decoração feita para aquele belíssimo lugar, porém Píton parecia ser a única que apenas seguia Hakurei sem se abalar com nada ao seu redor, mas não pode conter uma onda de felicidade ao ver um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Eudora. O primeiro sorriso que ela dera em toda sua vida e de certa forma se sentia um tanto culpada por ela não sorrir.

Um pouco a frente ainda sobre o gramado verde estonteante, as ninfas se depararam com uma grande construção que mais parecia como um templo, mas totalmente diferente do que estavam acostumadas. Era possível ver várias janelas ao longo daquele templo, que era enorme e com certeza precisariam de um mapa para andar lá dentro.

\- Esse é o décimo terceiro templo – explicou Hakurei após ver as faces questionadoras das ninfas – É aqui que a deusa Atena vive, terão uma vista privilegiada das doze casas e de todo o santuário – contou fazendo Píton agradecer por isso.

\- Ah, desculpe perguntar, mas... O que são as doze casas? – perguntou Asterope, a única ninfa que ousava mexer com animais venenosos e possuía uma cobra egípcia enrolada no pescoço e que era de estimação.

\- As doze casas são templos dos doze cavaleiros de ouro, logo serão apresentadas a eles – avisou educadamente – Cada casa represente um signo do zodíaco e são o alto batente de cavaleiros de Atena – disse as olhando de perfil.

Logo todo aquele esplendor de jardim ficou para trás quando adentraram o décimo terceiro templo, o piso macio e colorido deu lugar a um liso e duro de tonalidade acinzentada reluzente, combinando com as cortinas em tons avermelhados com pequenos detalhes minuciosos em dourado na barra das mesmas. As janelas, todas escancaradas, permitiam que um vento fresco adentrasse aquele local que parecia tão sério e tenebroso.

\- É muito diferente do templo de Hérmia – comentou Eríthia para Fésile, que assentiu se sentindo um tanto intimidada com aquelas cores neutras e sem vida.

No templo de Hérmia as cores vibrantes eram uma presença constante, menos no salão de seu trono onde cores escuras predominavam, mas no restante as cores entravam em harmonia com as flores do bosque e da floresta ao redor de seu domínio.

Novamente pararam de andar ao se depararem em um corredor mais largo que os outros, este possuía um tapete no centro do chão desde a porta, por onde entraram, até um vão bloqueado por uma cortina branca de aparência pesada. Diante delas se encontrava um homem bastante similar com Hakurei, mas este trajava roupas mais sofisticadas e tinha uma postura elegante e ao seu lado uma garota de longos cabelos roxos com uma franja farta cobrindo-lhe a testa.

A mesma exibia um sorriso convidativo e meigo nos lábios pintados, seu vestido branco e de um tecido leve esvoaçou quando uma rajada de vento invadiu aquele corredor.

\- Sejam bem-vindas ninfas de Hérmia – disse o homem requintado, que se curvou momentaneamente assim como a menina que estava ao seu lado – Eu sou Sage, o grande mestre do santuário e esta é Sasha, a deusa Atena – fez as apresentações.

\- Muito prazer – disse Sasha cordialmente.

Todas se curvaram respeitosamente e em seguida Aerica tomou a frente e fez as apresentações.

\- Deusa Atena, eu sou Aerica, uma ninfa Têmides – se apresentou – Estas são minhas irmãs: Eríthia, Pasithea, Fésile, Cléia, Lipara e Asterope. E essa é Eudora, mais conhecia como o Oráculo de Delfos e sua sacerdotisa Píton – disse pousando sua delicada mão nos ombros pequenos da garota loira.

\- Ela é tão jovem – comentou Sasha sem perceber.

Aerica deixou escapar um riso.

\- Eudora pode parecer uma criança, mas ela já possuí maturidade suficiente – falou.

A ninfa não tirou a razão da deusa, afinal até mesmo ela ás vezes não acreditava na idade do oráculo. Mas talvez fosse pelo fato de que Eudora era a mais baixa de todas, possuía uma feição delicada demais dando a impressão de que ao mínimo toque ela se quebraria como o mais fino cristal, o cabelo todo ondulado e longo em um loiro radiante apenas contribuía para aquele ar angelical e inocente.

\- Creio que devam estar cansadas – falou Sage – Pedirei a uma criada para que as acompanhe até seus quartos, lamento, mas terão que dormir separadas. Espero que não haja problema – disse.

\- De maneira nenhuma, grande mestre – sorriu Aerica.

Logo em seguida a criada chamada pelo grande mestre apareceu e após as apresentações novamente, foram encaminhadas para seus quartos.

 **~O~**

Minutos depois após a saída das garotas, Sasha retornou para o salão do trono e se sentou nele, mas ficou ali por apenas cinco minutos, logo depois se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro proferindo palavras nas quais os irmãos lemurianos não conseguiam entender.

\- Atena, por Zeus, se acalme! – pediu Sage tocando seus ombros, era visível seu nervosismo.

\- Ah, Sage, será que eu fui mal educada com as ninfas? Não sabia o que fazer naquela hora, não consegui nem se quer pronunciar algo – disse juntando as mãos frente ao corpo como se rezasse – Será que elas não gostaram de mim? Não quero que elas fiquem aqui se sentindo incomodadas.

\- Seria impossível não gostar de você, minha deusa – sorriu Hakurei – Elas estão cansadas da viagem, afinal foram dias andando. Terá tempo de se familiarizar com elas – assentiu.

Sasha sorriu e se deixou ser posta no trono novamente por Sage que queria que ela se acalmasse. Desde que ficou sabendo sobre a vinda delas que ficara apreensiva, o grande mestre até já a vira ensaiar uma frase de boas vindas a elas.

De repente Sasha se levanta mostrando um sorriso no rosto.

\- Já sei! Já é quase hora do almoço, mandarei prepararem o almoço no jardim – disse colocando sua cabeça para funcionar – Se são ninfas aposto que gostam de flores e o jardim anda tão bonito – falou consigo mesma fazendo Hakurei e Sage sorrir.

\- Uma boa idéia, Atena – se pronunciou Hakurei – As ninfas ficaram encantadas com o jardim, creio que irão gostar – a encorajou.

\- Irei falar com a cozinheira – disse saindo do salão do trono – Ah, e sobre os cavaleiros? Quando eles irão conhecer as ninfas?

\- À tarde, minha deusa – falou.

E logo depois Sasha sumiu de seu campo de visão.

\- Aonde vai? – questionou Sage ao ver o irmão caminhar para fora do templo.

\- Irei avisar aos cabeças de vento que terão uma reunião na parte da tarde – disse rindo e acenando ao outro.

 **~O~**

A criada acompanhou as ninfas até seus quartos, percorreram longos corredores e subiram uma escada para o andar de cima. O corredor em questão era formado por paredes brancas que entravam em contraste com o piso extremamente liso e com desenhos geométricos em cores amarronzadas, havia duas portas no corredor em que elas entraram e diante das mesmas janelas grandes que permitia a claridade entrar. Alguns vasos de plantas davam um ar mais leve.

\- Este é um dos quartos reservados para vocês, senhoritas – disse a criada que abriu a porta do ultimo quarto do corredor.

O mesmo era grande e possuía o piso de madeira, havia cinco camas: três do lado direito e duas do lado esquerdo. Três janelas grandes compunham o quarto e todas estavam com suas cortinas abertas e amarradas deixando o quarto mais iluminado, a cor do mesmo era de um tom róseo bem claro e era quase apagado pelo branco intenso dos rodapés e do teto.

\- Adorei o quarto! Vou ficar nele! – exclamou Fésile adentrando o mesmo e se jogando em uma das camas.

\- Se você vai ficar eu também vou – comentou Cléia sem muito animo.

\- Você podia ficar com a gente, Eudora! – sugeriu Eríthia animada – Né meninas?!

No mesmo instante as ninfas mais novas sorriram, porém Píton como sempre zelava pela segurança do oráculo e muitas vezes esquecia que ela era uma humana antes de ser uma pessoa importante, tanto quanto Atena.

\- Nem pensar, preciso ficar com Eudora para caso aconteça algo – disse ela séria.

\- Como é chata – reclamou Fésile – Não vai acontecer nada, estamos no santuário!

\- Não é como se fossemos ser atacadas aqui dentro do quarto – disse Cléia, que ultimamente andava impaciente com as atitudes super protetoras da pitonisa.

\- Olhem uma vela, ah não, vamos ser mortas pelo fogo baixo! – zombou Eríthia e logo as outras a acompanharam.

\- Ah essa não! Tem um lustre aqui, pode cair na cabeça de Eudora e matá-la!

\- E esse travesseiro? As penas vão sufocá-la até a morte, é muito macio!

Para cada móvel ou qualquer coisa que havia no quarto as ninfas faziam comentários a respeito de como o mesmo poderia matar Eudora e como o mundo acabaria em tragédia. Vez ou outra elas não se agüentavam e acabavam rindo, deixando Píton ainda mais irritada e sua raiva aumentou quando risos baixos vieram pelas suas costas. Ao se virar viu as ninfas Têmides segurando as risadas.

\- Vocês não ajudam – disse brava.

\- Tudo bem, meninas! Agora já chega – pediu Pasithea – Já que vão ficar aqui, então ficarei para tomar conta de vocês!

\- O que? Quem disse que eu concordo em deixar Eudora aqui? – exasperou.

\- Já chega, Píton! – disse Aerica, que adotara uma voz mais severa – Deixe Eudora respirar um pouco, quem vai acabar matando ela é você com essa proteção exagerada! Fésile e Cléia têm razão, você a protege demais – brigou – Eudora, pode ficar aqui com as meninas – ao virar-se para o oráculo exibiu um sorriso amigável.

\- Então ficaremos no outro quarto, pelo jeito – o comentário saiu de Lipara, que até então se mantinha calada e com a feição de tédio de sempre.

Aerica apenas assentiu e depois empurrou Píton para fora do quarto e foram "conhecer" o quarto delas. O mesmo não era muito diferente do outro, apenas possuía uma cama a menos e as paredes possuíam um tom verde-água bem claro.

\- O que é isso? – indagou Cléia ao ver baús serem colocados nos pés de cada cama.

\- São suas roupas, senhorita – disse um criado.

\- Se lembra quando pedimos para vocês escolherem algumas roupas? – proferiu Pasithea que se encontrada na cama do lado esquerdo e ao lado dela estava Eudora.

\- Então foi para isso, já estavam planejando isso a muito tempo então – pensou Eríthia.

Logo em seguida os criados saíram do quarto e foram levar o restante dos baús ao outro quarto.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – indagou Cléia que já demonstrava seu tédio.

\- Por que não saímos e exploramos o santuário?! – sugeriu Eríthia animada.

\- E ganhar uma bronca da Píton-super-protetora? – resmungou.

\- Ela não é o problema, os cavaleiros ainda não nos conhecem, teríamos problemas se fossemos descer as escadarias. Pelo que ouvi Hérmia explicar, cada casa possui um protetor e temos que ter permissão deles para passar – explicou Pasithea.

\- E quando vamos conhecê-los?

\- Quem sabe? – riu.

 **~O~**

À hora do almoço chegara tão rápido que as ninfas até se assustaram quando uma criada as chamou para a refeição. Seguindo a criada elas foram encaminhadas para o magnífico jardim, deixando as ninfas contentes por comerem em um lugar tão belo e familiar. Sendo ninfas elas adoravam estar em meio aos bosques, florestas, vales e belos jardins como aquele.

Próximo a grande fonte que viram ao chegarem, se encontrava a mesa redonda, agora, repleta de comida e com um forro fino. Havia pequenos bordados delicados de tom dourado nas pontas das bordas do forro. A pratearia era toda refinada e branca com pequenos detalhes nas bordas, taças de vidro tão limpos como a mais límpida água cristalina. Os talhares de prata se misturavam naquele requinte todo. Jarras de prata também faziam parte da decoração junto aos pequenos vasos de flores que enchiam a mesa ao redor da comida que cheira deliciosamente bem.

Sasha se encontrava de pé e bem arrumada para almoçar com as ninfas, possuía boas expectativas sobre aquele almoço. Queria tirar aquela impressão que deixou quando as conheceu mais cedo e quem sabe fazer amizade com elas.

\- Olá, ninfas – disse cordialmente – Achei que seria mais agradável se almoçássemos aqui fora, fiquei sabendo que gostaram do jardim – comentou.

\- Gostamos? Nós amamos! Ele é muito lindo! – exclamou Eríthia, que sempre possuía uma animação além do normal – Quem cuida dele?

\- Há pessoas especializadas que cuidam desse jardim, tenho uma amiga na vila Ródorio e a mesma possui uma floricultura e é ela quem cuida desse lugar e o deixa tão... Vivo! – disse – Fico feliz em saber que gostaram, creio que minha amiga ficará ainda mais feliz ao saber disso – sorriu – Creio que devam estar com fome, sente-se e sintam-se avontade.

Mais que depressa Fésile se sentou a mesa, fazendo algumas das ninfas rirem.

\- Poderia ter mais modos – brigou Cléia, mas ela apenas ganhou uma língua atrevida por parte da irmã.

\- Como não sabia do que gostavam pedi que preparassem um pouco de cada coisa – disse sem jeito, mas ainda esperando que tudo aquilo as agradassem.

\- Está tudo ótimo, Atena – sorriu Asterope.

\- Sasha... Podem me chamar de Sasha – sorriu e elas assentiram.

Entre uma garfada e outra as ninfas mais soltas, como Fésile e Eríthia aproveitavam para fazer perguntas a Sasha, que feliz respondia a todas com um belo sorriso no rosto. Apesar de, aparentemente, estarem se dando bem, a deusa ainda não conseguiu ver perfeitamente a personalidade de cada uma. Sempre ouviu historias de ninfas e nelas sempre diziam que as mesmas eram delicadas e de gestos refinados, mas ao olhar mais de perto viu que cada uma possuía uma característica única e duas das oito ninfas tinham personalidades mais sérias.

\- Algum problema, Atena? – indagou Aerica ao notar que a menina se encontrava aérea.

\- Ah, não é nada – dispersou – É que...

\- Pode falar – encorajou a ninfa.

\- Sempre ouvi historias sobre vocês e nelas sempre diziam que eram delicadas e pareciam bonecas de porcelana, mas olhando de perto vejo que possuem características fortes e únicas – contou e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

\- Ficou corada, que gracinha – sorriu Asterope.

\- E tem algum problema em sermos diferente do que ouviu nas historias? – indagou Cléia, mas sua pergunta saiu um tanto severa demais e ela ganhou um olhar sério de Pasithea.

\- Ah não, de maneira nenhuma! Apenas fiquei surpresa, mas gostei – sorriu e as ninfas as acompanharam.

Eudora se mantinha em silencio, dentre todas ela era a mais calada, mas bastante observadora. Enquanto comia seus olhos azuis expressivos observavam o vasto local em que se encontrava, estava tão acostumada ao aperto do templo de Delfos e ao templo de Hérmia que ver um lugar como aquele lhe causa receio, mas também excitação em desvendar o recinto. Sentia um formigamento nos pés à medida que sua vontade de sair correndo por aí aumentava.

Queria sentir o vento em seus cabelos, a grama sob seus pés e contemplar paisagens magníficas. E como de costume, gostaria de pintá-las. Eudora sempre adorou pintar, aquela era uma maneira que achou para se ocupar, possuía telas e mais telas e papeis também que usava para colocar sua imaginação para funcionar. Sentia sua mão coçar ao se imaginar desenhando algo novo e jamais visto por ela.

\- Está gostando da comida, Eudora? Acho que deve ser bem diferente do que costuma comer e até mesmo as paisagens deve ser diferente – comentou Sasha virando-se para a loira sentada ao seu lado.

Porém, Eudora emudeceu e engoliu a comida com dificuldade.

\- Bom... Diferente é, mas... Não conheço muitas paisagens para dizer se é ou não diferente – comentou sem jeito.

E ao ver o semblante entristecido do oráculo a deusa se desesperou achando que havia falado algo de errado.

\- Oh, perdão! Falei algo que não devia – disse se desculpando.

\- Não se preocupe, Sasha, você não disse nada de errado – assegurou Cléia – Acontece que Eudora não pode sair de seu templo. Por ser perigoso e por essa daí ser mandona e chata demais! – moveu a cabeça em direção a uma Píton irada.

\- Faço pelo bem do oráculo – se defendeu empinando o nariz.

\- Faz porque é vidrada em ordem... Tudo tem que ter controle, já se soltou alguma vez na vida? Acho que não né! – ralhou a ninfa.

\- Não tenho tempo para "me soltar" – fez aspas com os dedos.

Cléia apenas rolou os olhos e segurou outra resposta bem dada.

\- Meninas, já chega! Não vamos estragar o almoço com coisas banais – pediu Aerica – O que Sasha vai pensar? Que somos bárbaras?

\- Ah! E sobre os cavaleiros? – indagou Eríthia.

\- Zeus, você ainda está nessa? – disse Lipara que rolou os olhos.

\- Hare... Haku... Harukei... É, é esse o nome dele... – riu Eríthia devido sua própria confusão – Harukei disse que cavaleiros protegem as casinhas que estão ao longo da escadaria. Como eles são?

\- Está falando dos cavaleiros de ouro? – indagou e a ninfa assentiu eufórica – Bom... Ao todo são doze cavaleiros, vocês irão conhecê-los após o almoço, já que irão precisar de autorização caso queiram andar pelo santuário – explicou a deusa – São todos legais, apesar de possuir afinidade com poucos. Um deles eu o considero meu melhor amigo, ele é Kardia de escorpião.

\- Oh – emitiu em euforia.

\- Cada cavaleiro representa um signo e eles são da alta batente dos cavaleiros de Atena – completou – Não posso dizer muito, acho que terei que deixar vocês com suas próprias conclusões.

\- Não vejo a hora de conhecê-los – grunhiu Fésile animada.

Outra que se encontrava eufórica e de certa forma ansiosa era Eudora, mas isso ela já sentia desde antes de ser informada que iria para o santuário. Ainda se sentia confusa em relação as visões que via a respeito daquela pessoa, torcia para que elas ficassem mais claras quando visse os cavaleiros já que sentia que as imagens e sonhos que andava tendo estavam ligados a eles.

Só de imaginar conhecê-los sentia seu peito palpitar fortemente. Seria tudo apenas ansiedade? Pensou ela.

 **~O~**

Após o almoço e um pequeno tempo para descanso, os cavaleiros naquele momento se encontravam subindo as escadarias das doze casas indo rumo ao décimo terceiro templo. Harukei havia ido até a arena avisar da chegada das ninfas de Hérmia e para falar um texto enorme de como deviam se comportar diante delas e do Oráculo, o lemuriano conhecia muito bem certos cavaleiros para saberem que não se conteriam diante da beleza exótica que aquelas ninfas possuíam.

Se até mesmo ele que era um velho se sentiu encantado e fascinado com a beleza delas, imagina o que aqueles cavaleiros fariam já que ainda se encontravam na flor da idade?

O inicio de tarde parecia querer castigar cada ser que vivia naquele santuário, de repente subir os degraus se tornou algo difícil e Manigold, que se encontrava na companhia de Dohko e Shion, já começava a reclamar.

\- Céus, desse jeito vou chegar todo suado e as ninfas vão pensar que sou um desleixado – murmurou retirando seu elmo e limpando sua testa com as costas da mão coberta pela armadura reluzente.

\- E você não é? – retrucou Dohko com um sorriso.

\- Muito engraçado – comentou.

As reclamações continuaram até ultrapassarem a casa de sagitário e após passarem pela casa de escorpião, alguns degraus à frente encontram-se com Kardia deitado na escadaria e um Degel de cara enfezada tentando erguer o amigo, junto deles estava Regulus.

\- Desmaiou florzinha? – indagou o canceriano com um sorriso largo.

\- Cala a boca! – disse – É sério, acho que não consigo mais andar.

\- O que houve?

\- Kardia aceitou participar da série de exercícios que Hasgard passa para seus alunos, mas parece que Kardia está ficando mole – explicou ao ariano.

\- Não estou ficando mole! E você? Você também participou dos exercícios, com certeza está com o corpo todo dolorido – fez bico.

\- Sim, Kardia, estou com dor tanto quanto você, mas eu não sou frouxo a ponto de me jogar nos degraus e ficar fazendo drama – ralhou Degel.

A frase do aquariano fez os outros rirem e Kardia fechou ainda mais a cara.

\- Vamos logo ou então Sage vai brigar conosco – ordenou ele puxando o amigo pelo braço – Pare de ser molenga e ande! – brigou.

Depois da bronca, Kardia não teve outra escolha a não ser se mover. Degel andava ao seu lado pronto para dar um tapa em sua cabeça se necessário. Mais atrás Manigold continuava com sua tagarelice, mas desta vez o assunto era as ninfas. O sol quente daquela tarde pareceu se tornar insignificante de repente.

Enquanto isso, dentro do templo, as ninfas se preparavam para conhecerem os cavaleiros. Todas as ninfas estavam eufóricas para ver de perto os poderosos guerreiros de Atena, mas o nervosismo delas não chegava nem perto da ansiedade e agitação que Eudora sentia naquele momento. Seu coração simplesmente não conseguia parar de palpitar de forma frenética e sua respiração ás vezes se tornava tensa e pesada demais, mas por sorte nenhuma das meninas perceberam sua súbita mudança.

Os fios dourados do oráculo eram penteados por Aerica, com uma escova grossa para deixar as ondulações ainda mais perfeitas. Por ter um longo cabelo, até abaixo da cintura, ela precisava de ajuda e sorte a dela ter varias mãos para ajudar. Todas as ninfas gostavam de pentear aqueles fios reluzentes e claros destacando seus olhos azuis como o mar mais límpido.

No canto do quarto Fésile ajudava Cléia que estava tendo problemas para escolher uma roupa, Eríthia e Pasithea já se encontravam prontas e esta ultima estava em sua cama lendo um livro que pegada da biblioteca do santuário. A irmã estava deitada ao seu lado mexendo no cabelo cacheado e platinado. O silencio era encantador e nem mesmo as reclamações de Cléia parecia estragar aquele momento, porém...

\- Alguém viu a Ari?! – exclamou Asterope entrando no quarto feito um bicho que fugia de um caçador, sua feição era de pura preocupação e aflição.

\- Não me diga que você trouxe aquela coisa pra cá?! – ralhou Lipara vindo logo atrás.

\- Claro que sim! Acha mesmo que eu deixaria minha Ari para trás? Ela faz parte de mim!- retrucou com as mãos na cintura.

Lipara rolou os olhos.

\- Onde a viu pela ultima vez? – indagou Aerica – E cadê a Píton?

\- Está nos esperando perto do salão do trono – contou Asterope – E eu deixei a Ari no quarto quando fomos até a biblioteca – disse – Será que eu deixei a porta aberta ao sair?

\- Não duvido, do que jeito que é meio avoada – riu Eríthia e Asterope apenas mostrou a língua, mas acabou rindo.

Ela sabia daquele defeito dela.

\- Procure por Ari depois, agora temos que ir. Não quero deixar os cavaleiros e o grande mestre esperando – disse Aerica colocando a escova de cabelo na cômoda ao lado do enorme espelho.

Cléia terminou de se vestir rapidamente e ainda terminava de prender os últimos botões de sua roupa com a ajuda de Fésile. Seus longos cabelos róseos eram penteados com os dedos por Pasithea. Andaram apressadas e logo estavam no corredor localizado atrás do trono do grande mestre, sendo este mais utilizado por Sasha. O grande pano branco cobria a passagem fazendo-se de porta, era possível notar o silencio um tanto absurdo que se fazia.

Ao chegarem Píton procurou por Eudora e a puxou para perto de si, ficando na frente das outras. Já que elas seriam as primeiras. Logo atrás vinham as mais novas e depois as mais velhas, sendo elas as Têmides. Lipara moveu a mão como se pegasse algo no ar e sua cara séria pareceu se endurecer.

\- Mais um pouco e eu poderei apalpar o silencio – comentou.

\- Será que estão todos os cavaleiros de ouro? – questionou Cléia que começou a se sentir nervosa.

Não demorou muito e em seguida a voz de Sage foi ouvida e todas prestaram atenção.

No salão, todos os cavaleiros estavam agachados e formavam uma linha reta estando um ao lado do outro, ao contrario de como normalmente ficavam. Assim seriam melhor para as ninfas os verem. Sage deu um passo à frente enquanto Sasha ficava sentada no trono e segurava seu cetro em uma das mãos.

\- Cavaleiros! – proferiu fazendo todos o olharem – Como sabe algumas ninfas vieram para o santuário, mas não foi para uma colônia de férias que elas vieram. Junto delas um artefato muito importante veio junto – disse e no mesmo instante Eudora abaixou a cabeça ferida com as palavras. Sempre se sentia incomodada quando se referiam a ela como um artefato dos deuses, mas ela sabia que aquela era a verdade – Uma batalha dura se aproxima e para nos auxiliar em nossas batalhas, teremos o oráculo de Delfos conosco! Então quero lhes apresentar ao oráculo e as ninfas!

Ao dizer isso a cortina branca foi aberta e todas elas saíram para se apresentar aos cavaleiros.

Quando elas saíram todos dos doze guerreiros viraram a cabeça para a porta de onde haviam vindo, contemplando a beleza única de cada uma. Sage fez um movimento com as mãos e Píton se aproximou com Eudora em seu encalço, a pobre menina tremia de nervosismo e andar era algo complicado já que suas pernas pareciam gelatinas.

Ela parou ao lado de Atena e virou-se para os belos homens a sua frente, a loira sentia suas bochechas arderem tamanha era sua vergonha e timidez. Afinal, para alguém como ela conhecer pessoas novas era sempre algo difícil, nunca tivera um contato grande com diferentes pessoas, a sua única companhia era Píton, mas até mesmo ela tinha seus afazeres. Depois que fora para os bosques de Hérmia que teve algum contato, mas ainda sim era pouco.

Eudora sentia sua mão suar e seu queixo tremer levemente diante de tantas faces a olhando e logo acabou abaixando o olhar. Vendo o nervosismo da menor, Sasha se levantou e andou até a mesma e tratou de fazer as apresentações.

\- Essa é o oráculo de Delfos, mas podem chamá-la de Eudora – disse Sasha pondo suas finas mãos nos ombros da garota – E esta é a sacerdotisa Píton, encarregada de proteger o oráculo – apresentou.

No mesmo instante em que Eudora ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado pela deusa, ela acabou erguendo suas orbes azuis cristalinos e então deparou-se com olhos intensos e de uma profundidade perturbadora. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu seu corpo quando o cavaleiro em questão sorriu de lado mostrando um canino afiado, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida e de repente o ar lhe fez falta, para então notar que o havia prendido.

Os cabelos azulados contrastando com a pele levemente bronzeada fez a garota arfar ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno flash passou diante de seus olhos, fora uma imagem muito rápida, mas o suficiente para saber que aquele cavaleiro estava de alguma forma ligada com os sonhos estranhos que andava tendo.

Mas não era somente ela que observava, além dos outros cavaleiros, o rapaz de olhar profundo também a observava.

 **Eudora** possuía estatura mediana, mas era mais baixa que as outras. Seu corpo era delicado e sua pele alva parecia possuir uma maciez única e entorpecente, seu rosto redondo combinava com o cabelo longo e cheio de ondulações e os olhos azuis intensos e cristalinos. A mesma usava um vestido branco justo na altura dos seios e abaixo deles uma fita vermelha foi amarrada e as pontas caiam a frente do corpo, as mangas do vestido era larguinhas e leves. Em seu cabelo havia dois enfeites de cada lado, era no formato de uma folha e havia três perolas em cor rubi formando um minúsculo cacho de uva.

Por outro lado, Píton era totalmente o oposto de Eudora. **A pitonisa** possuía feições mais duras e seu semblante era sério, apesar de observar cada cavaleiro diante de si. Mas ainda sim ela possuía uma beleza nata, seu cabelo era longo e liso e de uma tonalidade de vermelho beirando a vinho intenso, sua franja repicada cobria parcialmente os olhos que ora pareciam ser de um azul bem escuro e ora parecia ser um cinza cintilante. Sua pele clara deixava o destaque para o vestido longo e em cor vinho escuro com detalhes em preto, uma tiara prateada adornava sua cabeça de forma discreta.

\- Agora lhes apresento as ninfas Têmides! Elas são ninfas filhas de Zeus – disse Sasha com um sorriso – Essa é Aerica, Lipara e... Onde está Asterope? – indagou ao notar falta dela.

As outras ninfas logo se moveram a procura da ninfa fujona, mas sem sair do lugar. Cléia bateu na própria testa e Lipara suspirou, já esperando por isso, provavelmente ainda estava procurando pela cobra.

Quando Aerica abriu a boca para dizer onde a irmã estava, um ruído de algo caindo se fez presente no salão ao mesmo tempo em que a cortina branca era puxada. Asterope logo apareceu quase despencando diante de todos e só não o fez por ter conseguido de endireitar antes de pagar mico. Acenou ao ver as irmãs e só então notou o salão cheio de belos cavaleiros, fazendo os olhos da ninfa brilharem.

\- Oi! – acenou para eles enquanto ia para seu lugar.

Era possível ouvir risos baixos em meio aos cavaleiros, Kardia e Manigold colocavam a mão na boca para não rirem alto. A entrada da ninfa fora _triunfal_ e digna de graça e pensar nisso os dois acabavam rindo. Regulus mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter o riso também, não por causa da ninfa, mas pelos comentários sussurrados que aqueles dois soltavam. Até mesmo Dohko que era sempre certinho estava tentando se conter e acabou ganhando uma cutucada de Shion.

\- Tinha que entrar desse jeito? – brigou Lipara ao sussurrar para a irmã.

\- Ai, não tive culpa! Eu tropecei e meu pé se enrolou na barra da cortina! – disse alisando os fios achocolatados.

\- Ser desastrada é coisa da Pasithea e não sua – riu Eríthia e a irmã suspirou concordando.

Sasha voltou a fazer as apresentações das Têmides, mas a ninfa atrapalhada ainda movia sua cabeça a procura de sua cobra de estimação. Logo depois Sasha apresentou as Hespérides: Eríthia e Pasithea. Ao ter seus nomes proferidos as duas acenaram e deram um passo a frente, causando ainda mais suspiros de alguns cavaleiros. Logo retornaram a seus lugares. Em seguida foi a vez das ninfas Híades: Fésile e Cléia, que fizeram a mesma coisa.

Em seguida o grande mestre tomou a frente dizendo alguns avisos que os cavaleiros principalmente deveriam tomar, tais como: não faltar com o respeito as ninfas. E jogou um olhar mortal para Kardia e Manigold. Lipara ouvia atentamente as palavras de Sage, mas logo se irritou ao ver a irmã constantemente movendo a cabeça e parecendo que havia pisado em um formigueiro.

\- Quer ficar quieta? – brigou.

\- Não consigo, to preocupada com a Ari e se ela se perdeu? – questionou a si mesma.

\- O que?! Ainda não encontrou essa cobra?! – Cléia ralhou baixo, ela era a ultima da fila.

Asterope fez bico mostrando seu desapontamento e negou.

\- Será que ela saiu do templo? – murmurou Pasithea.

\- Uma cobra não se rasteja tão rápido assim – ponderou Fésile – Já olhou debaixo da cama? – a ninfa assentiu.

Lipara soltou o ar de seus pulmões, aquela historia ainda daria confusão. Atena provavelmente não estava acostumada com animais selvagens assim e aquela cobra da Asterope perambulando por aí poderia arrumar problemas.

\- Devia cuidar melhor da sua cobra – disse Lipara – E se ela picar alguém?!

\- Ari não é esse tipo de cobra – emburrou e a irmã lhe lançou um olhar de tédio.

Em seguida voltou a olhar para o grande mestre que ainda falava com os cavaleiros e inconscientemente seu olhar se suspendeu ao lustre localizado ali em cima. E no mesmo instante os olhos de Lipara se arregalaram, mas depois se frustrarem.

\- Eu achei sua cobra! – disse entre dentes.

\- Sério? Onde?!

Asterope se virou para ela toda sorridente, Lipara então pegou no queixo dela, quando a cabeça inquieta da irmã ainda se movia para os lados, e mirou a mesma para o lustre. Asterope abriu o maior sorriso que poderia dar ao ver a cobra, mas logo depois este se desfez.

\- Opa... – disse ao ver sua amada cobra, Ari, pendurada no lustre.

Como Ari chegara até lá em cima? Vai saber...

\- Só pode ser brincadeira – proferiu Cléia ao olhar para o lustre assim como as outras.

As ninfas se preocuparam e todas elas se agitaram, e essa ação não passou despercebida pelos cavaleiros. Principalmente Sísifo que notou uma delas olhar para si e tampar a boca enquanto uma expressão de pavor se apossava dela, em seguida os olhos da ninfa voltaram a fitar algo acima de si.

\- O que que ta acontecendo com aquelas ninfas? – indagou Dohko erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Elas estão agindo estranho – completou Degel, principalmente ao ver uma delas ser empurrada pelas outras.

\- Vá falar com o grande mestre! – empurraram Eríthia.

\- O que?! – olhou para as irmãs – Nem pensar... Vá você, Asterope, a cobra é sua!

Asterope fez uma cara de desolação e suspirou.

Enquanto as ninfas ficavam de um lado do trono de Atena, Eudora e Píton ficavam do outro e logo a loira notou a agitação das mesmas e estranhou.

\- O que elas tanto tagarelam? – disse Píton.

\- Píton... – chamou e em seguida apontou, ao ter a atenção da pitonisa para si.

Píton não acreditou quando viu Ari naquele lustre e se questionava sobre a possibilidade dela ter subido até lá. Que tipo de cobra era aquela, do tipo voadora? Pensou.

Enquanto isso, Ari parecia tranqüila ali em cima como se estivesse tendo a aventura de sua vida. Borrões se formavam em sua visão e ela tentava se locomover e seu "andar" fez as ninfas se alarmarem mais e deixar os cavaleiros confusos e concentrados nelas e não no que Sage falava.

\- Bom, alguma pergunta cavaleiros? – disse Sage por fim.

\- Não! – gritou Asterope e no mesmo instante ela teve sua boca tapada por três ninfas, mas fora segurada por todas.

Sage se virou olhando-as curioso e elas apenas sorriram desconcertadas. Logo ele se virou para frente.

Percebendo a movimentação de Ari e que provavelmente ela cairia, Aerica então tentou avisar um dos cavaleiros fazendo gestos. Sobrando para Hasgard tenta decifrá-la. A ninfa movia o dedo para cima enquanto olhada para ele e se preocupou quando o cavaleiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, logo Shion e Dohko estavam prestando atenção na ninfa também e tão perdidos quanto o taurino.

\- O que diabos ela quer? – indagou Dohko.

Shion ao entender o que ela queria olhou para cima e sentiu o corpo travar ao ver a cobra, ela não era grande e nem muito larga, mas uma cobra era uma cobra e todas eram venenosas para ele.

\- A-Acho melhor a gente sair daqui – proferiu ele ainda olhando para o lustre.

\- Por que? – Dohko questionou, mas o amigo apenas apontou para cima – Como essa coisa foi parar aí em cima?! – indagou retoricamente.

Mas antes mesmo que Shion ou Dohko pudessem avisar aos outros, Ari se moveu novamente pelo lustre, mas por falta de espaço e ser um lugar impróprio para uma cobra a mesma despencou de lá caindo bem em cima dos dourados. Uma vez que o lustre estava bem rente a eles, no entanto o sortudo a receber a cobra fora... Manigold.

Os outros já começavam a notar algo de errado nas ninfas, mas não entendiam os gestos mudos delas e quando o canceriano foi cutucar Kardia para questionar o que estava havendo sentindo algo mole e gosmento em cima de si.

\- AAHHH! Tira isso daqui! – gritou ele caindo para trás, enquanto o restante se levantava e afastava dele.

\- Ari! – exclamou Asterope.

\- O que estão esperando, tira esse troço de cima de mim?! – ralhou o canceriano fitando os olhos escuros da cobra, que parecia se divertir como nunca.

Eudora riu e se aproximou.

\- Eu pego ela – disse.

\- Mas nem pensar – ralhou Píton segurando o oráculo pela cintura e a trazendo de volta para seu lugar, uma face descontente deu lugar a risonha – Ta querendo ser picada?

\- Ari não é venenosa e nem agressiva – debateu Asterope e todas olharam para ela com descrença e a ninfa fitou o chão.

\- Pegue logo aquela cobra! – exigiu Cléia.

Rapidamente Asterope foi até o corpo tenso e temeroso de Manigold e pegou sua adorada cobra. Tal gesto fez Eudora rir novamente, mas desta vez seus olhos caíram em cima do cavaleiro de olhos penetrantes e seu sorriso morreu novamente ao ver aqueles olhos grudados em si. A feição dele estava séria e parecia alheio ao que acontecia no salão, mas ele logo desviou o olhar e uma expressão estranha habitou sua face. Mas Eudora não soube descrever. Mas sorriu minimamente.

\- Você tem uma cobra de estimação?! – exclamou Manigold ainda sentado no chão, enquanto Asterope falava com Ari como uma mãe fala com sua filha recém-nascida – Você é louca?

\- Não e sim... Não sou louca e sim, Ari é minha cobra e é como uma filha para mim – retrucou – Então tome cuidado quando a vir, não saia atacando a pobre coitada – avisou.

\- Ah, então eu devo deixar ela me picar? E se eu morrer? – ralhou.

\- Ari não é agressiva e mesmo que ela te pique não irá morrer – deu de ombros.

Manigold abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela e em seguida fitou os companheiros de batalha perplexos. Aquelas ninfas não batiam bem.

\- Peço perdão pela minha irmã, cavaleiro de Atena, isso não... Costuma acontecer – Aerica tomou a frente e se curvou em respeito ao cavaleiro – Peço perdão pelo ocorrido.

\- Contanto que ela não chegue perto de mim... – falou ele.

\- Está certo, podem se retirar ninfas, creio que ainda queiram descansar da viajem – disse Sage – Sasha, acompanhe-as – pediu.

\- Sim, grande mestre – disse a deusa.

Quando elas saíram Sage olhou para os cavaleiros e negou com a cabeça, enquanto tentava inutilmente segurar o riso.

\- Francamente, vocês enfrentam inimigos poderosos e deuses e temem feito bambu diante de uma mera cobra – falou – Atena está perdida se for depender de vocês – acrescentou – Já pode se levantar, Manigold, creio que não irá cair nada mais do lustre – disse antes de sair.

Assim que o grande mestre saiu, a gargalhada foi geral. Pelo menos para metade deles. Outros preferiram apenas mover a cabeça em negação.

\- Isso vão rindo mesmo, queria ver se fosse com um de vocês! – reclamou ele, erguendo-se do chão.

\- Zeus, essas ninfas são doidas, ter uma cobra de estimação – comentou Kardia, ainda entre as risadas.

\- Bem que elas tentaram avisar, mas nós que não soubemos interpretá-las – Regulus coçou a cabeça – O que achou delas, tio? – indagou.

Sísifo deu de ombros, mas avaliou atentamente.

\- Me parecem diferentes das ninfas que ouvimos falar, as filhas de Zeus parecem ser mais sérias, com exceção da dona da cobra... E não esperava que o oráculo fosse uma garota, ainda mais uma pessoa – avaliou.

\- Bom, eu vou pro meu templo tirar qualquer vestígio dessa cobra... Passar bem – falou Manigold caminhando em direção a saído do templo, e mais risadas o acompanharam.

 **~O~**

\- Trate de amarrar bem essa cobra, Asterope! Quase que mata um dos cavaleiros de susto – falou Píton, mas até ela ria do ocorrido – Concordo com o grande mestre, Atena está com problemas tendo eles para defende-la – riu.

E logo foi acompanhada pelas outras. Até mesmo Lipara, que era a mais séria riu.

\- Falando em cavaleiros, adorei eles, são mais bonitos do que eu esperava – Asterope se animou.

\- Lembre-se que não viemos para o santuário para ficar babando em homens e sim auxiliar Atena no combate contra Hades, ou melhor, Eudora irá auxiliar a deusa – ponderou – Temos uma missão aqui, não se esqueçam!

\- E como podemos com você nos lembrando a cada minuto? – falou Cléia, deitada em sua cama.

Píton negou com a cabeça e em seguida saiu sendo acompanhada por Lipara e Asterope.

\- Não fiquem com essas caras, sabem como Píton gosta de organização – riu Aerica – O santuário é um lugar lindo, poderemos aproveitar bastante – emendou antes de sair do quarto.

Cléia se jogou na cama e soltou o ar dos pulmões enquanto fitava o teto, logo teve a irmã deitada ao seu lado. Mas logo a atenção fora voltada para o oráculo que parecia distante daquele cômodo, sentada em sua cama e abraçada ao travesseiro. No entanto, a deixaram quieta com seus pensamentos. Não era bom perturbar o oráculo.

Mas o que elas não sabiam era que Eudora apenas repassava a cena delas adentrando o salão do grande mestre em sua cabeça e se recordando daqueles olhos intensos e que carregavam uma grande profundidade. E ela estava tentada a pular neles.

* * *

Notas finais: **Então espero que tenham gostado. Como falei antes, as ninfas serão devidamente apresentadas no próximo capitulo. Deixarei aqui links e curiosidades a respeito da pitonisa e do oráculo.**

 **A respeito do oráculo:** o_que_e/oraculo_

 **A respeito da pitonisa:** na Grécia antiga, sacerdotisa do deus Apolo.

 **A origem do nome Píton:** **Píton** , na mitologiagrega, é uma serpente gigantesca, que nasceu do lodo na Terra após o grande dilúvio. Foi mandada por Hera para perseguir Leto. A serpente foi morta a flechadas por Apolo e seu corpo foi dividido. Na juventude, Apolo matou a serpente Píton, que vivia em Delfos e tomava conta do oráculo de Têmis, e tomou o oráculo para si.

 **As fotos das personagens estão na minha pagina no facebook: Pandora Cipriano Fanfic. Nos vemos no próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brincadeiras e Presentes

_**Capitulo 2 – Brincadeiras e Presentes!**_

A apresentação trágica parecia ter ficado para trás, ou melhor, no dia anterior. Depois de toda aquela confusão as ninfas se recolheram para seu quarto onde uma Asterope ganhou bronca de quase todas as ninfas, exceto por Fésile e Eríthia, que estavam mais preocupadas em rir da situação do que brigar com a ninfa Têmides.

No jantar as coisas já estavam mais calmas, mas daquela vez Asterope garantiu que Ari, sua cobra de estimação, não saísse de perto dela. Sasha e as ninfas pareciam estar se dando bem, pois sempre que se encontravam eram vários os assuntos que conversavam e as risadas eram garantidas. Tal fato deixou o grande mestre contente, pois a deusa andava tristonha por conta da guerra que se aproximava e pela falta de companhia.

A primeira noite das ninfas foi tranqüila e ao raiar do dia, elas levantaram cedo para aproveitar o belo lugar que se encontravam e como eram curiosas, queria conhecer o santuário. Porém, uma delas se recolheu no jardim enquanto as outras se arrumavam para passear ou até mesmo apenas observar os cavaleiros treinarem.

A mais reclusa de todas era **Lipara** , uma ninfa dona de cabelos vermelhos rosados intensos contrastavam com seus olhos rubis vivos. Era fato que qualquer um se perdia naqueles olhos, mas ela gostava de apenas um homem se perdendo neles e era por ele que a ninfa suspirava naquele momento. Sua vida antes era calma e apenas seu dever dado por Zeus era importante, mas depois que ele apareceu tudo pareceu perder o sentido e somente _ele_ lhe interessava.

Um suspiro desolado escapou seus lábios pintados de um rosa bem claro, Lipara se encontrava toda relaxa em um galho grosso de uma das árvores do enorme jardim do décimo terceiro templo. Em suas mãos um pequeno lírio branco brincava entre seus dedos finos com unhas bem feitas.

Um barulho de galho se quebrando fez com que ela se virasse bruscamente para o local de onde vinha o ruído, foi então ela deparou-se com a figura doce e angelical de Eudora. A mesma exibia um sorriso singelo e seu olhar compreensivo, combinando com o vestido todo solto em tonalidade branca que ela usava.

\- Não vai se arrumar? – indagou Eudora se aproximando mais da árvore grossa.

\- Não tenho motivos para conhecer o santuário – respondeu mantendo sua atenção no lírio – Quando tudo isso acabar iremos voltar para o Olimpo e vocês para o bosque de Hérmia.

\- Fala como se soubesse quem está atrás de mim – comentou ela.

\- E não sei, mas mais dia menos dia essa pessoa vai aparecer e então quando tudo resolver cada uma de nós vai para um lado – falou e então em um pulo desceu do galho caindo com graciosidade na grama fofa ao redor das raízes da árvore – Não gosto de me apegar as coisas e nem a ninguém – a fitou.

\- E isso se deve a essa pessoa por quem você está... Apaixonada? – riu ao notar a surpresa na ninfa mais velha.

\- Do que está falando? O que _você_ sabe sobre o amor? – indagou um tanto severa, ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava da menor.

Eudora por outro lado nada disse, apenas deu de ombros. Aquele assunto não era algo do qual ela sabia falar, mas já ouvira sobre aquilo. Ainda mais sabendo que Lipara se encontrava encantada com alguma coisa e Aerica lhe falou que ela estava apaixonada.

\- Nada sei sobre o amor, até por que tudo o que sei está nas historias e contos que li em livros – explicou fitando a grama sob seus pés – Mas Aerica me contou que você está apaixonada e certa vez um lhe questionei sobre os sorrisos e suspiros constantes que você dava – disse.

Lipara sorriu de canto, para uma menina que nada conhecia do mundo a loira era bem esperta e parecia demonstrar uma sabedoria nata. Mesmo não tendo idéia do que saia de sua boca. Não era atoa que ela era o oráculo.

\- Então, vai me contar quem faz esses suspiros saírem? – questionou novamente e agora outro risinho a acompanhava.

\- Danadinha – disse Lipara – Para que quer tanto saber?

\- Talvez eu possa ajudar, posso ver o futuro e talvez... Mesmo sem saber sobre isso que chamam de amor, posso ajudá-los a levar esse sentimento adiante da melhor forma. Como o oráculo não apenas vejo o futuro, mas também oriento as pessoas – explicou.

A ninfa a sua frente colocou as mãos na cintura e sua feição se fechou.

\- Está parecendo a Píton falando – zangou-se – Já falei para agir como Eudora e não como o oráculo! Mas se quer tanto saber... – ela caminhou até um dos bancos próximo a fonte e ali se sentou – Lhe direi, mas não falarei o nome dele. Isso é segredo – piscou e Eudora acompanhou o sorriso dela.

 **~0~**

A arena nunca estivera tão quente como naquele momento, mas talvez o calor excessivo seja pelo fato dos exercícios pesados que os cavaleiros de ouro estejam praticando sobre a supervisão de Hasgard de touro. Não era comum um cavaleiro de ouro "ensinar" ou ditar exercícios de treinos assim aos companheiros, mas naquele caso era algo mais especifico.

\- Kardia eu juro que ainda vou te matar! – ralhou Manigold quando subiu seu corpo ao fazer uma abdominal.

Todos os dourados e os pupilos de alguns deles se encontravam deitados no chão fazendo os abdominais que Hasgard exigiu. O mesmo exibia um sorriso grandioso nos lábios robustos e de braços cruzados se divertia com as dores dos companheiros.

Há duas semanas atrás os dourados foram até a taverna no centro de Ródorio, entre uma caneca de cerveja e outra Kardia acabou zombando dos métodos de treino do taurino e o mesmo garantiu que eles eram intensos e capazes de fortalecer os músculos, mas que as dores eram temíveis. O escorpião então, tomado pelo efeito da bebida, claro, desafiou ele em um jogo de cartas e se o amigo vencesse todos os cavaleiros de ouro e seus aprendizes teriam que participar dos treinos de Hasgard por duas semanas.

Talvez não seja preciso dizer quem ganhara a aposta.

Com exceção de Asmita e Albafica, pelo ultimo estar em missão, o restante fora obrigado a participar dos exercícios. Nos três primeiros dias todos agüentaram facilmente, mas depois as dores que vinham pelo treino rigoroso causaram danos em muitos e reclamações que choviam, principalmente de Kardia. Manigold era outro que reclamava, mas este brigava com o escorpião.

\- Ah cala a boca, Manigold! – ralhou ele forçando o corpo para cima e pra frente.

A maioria dos cavaleiros já tinha tirado a camisa e o suor escorria pelas peles alvas e outras bronzeadas mostrando a intensidade do treino e o calor excessivo que fazia no momento. Aquela era a ultima parte do treino que acontecia todos os dias na parte da manhã, a tarde eles estavam livres para fazerem seus próprios treinos ou descansarem.

\- Eu concordo com ele, foi idéia sua e por sua estupidez estamos pagando! – retrucou El Cid que já demonstrava cansaço, apesar de tentar não transparecer.

Ele poderia desmaiar ali na arena, mas jamais admitiria que seu corpo não estava preparado para os treinos intensos de Hasgard. Sísifo estava ao seu lado e sua concentração tirava o amigo do sério, ele parecia inabalável, mas vez ou outra era possível ver uma careta. Os cavaleiros de ouro formaram uma fila ao se deitar, um ao lado do outro, e os aprendizes estavam logo atrás. Em um estado pior que os mestres e alguns cavaleiros.

E a maioria proferia xingamentos de morte a Kardia.

\- Muito bem, faltam apenas mais dez abdominais e então poderão parar para descansar! – avisou o taurino.

O sorriso vitorioso dele irritava a qualquer um, menos seus aprendizes que já estavam acostumados com o ritmo forte e rigoroso. Mais alguns movimentos e então tudo acabou, não havia mais Hasgard gritando com eles, os chamando de maricas e fracotes, não havia mais series de exercícios, havia terminado. Faltava apenas mais cinco dias.

\- Eu acho que vou morrer! – suspirou Kardia estirado no chão – Como eles conseguem? – ergueu a cabeça vendo alguns cavaleiros se levantarem sem problema e irem até a arquibancada.

\- Eles não são frouxos como você – disse Degel – Vê se toma isso como lição e aprende a nunca mais desafiar Hasgard para um jogo de cartas. Não sabe o quão ele é bom nisso?

\- Não e se você fosse mesmo meu amigo, teria me avisado – ralhou se sentando – Minhas costas! – reclamou.

\- Achei que seria melhor você aprender uma lição, mas não esperava que fosse levar todo mundo junto – disse se levantando e seguindo para a arquibancada.

Na mesma havia varias toalhas de rosto para que eles pudessem limpar o suor que escorria feito uma cachoeira. Os poucos que usavam camisas se encontravam com elas ensopadas, como se tivessem mergulhado em um lago de roupa e tudo. Degel se jogou no primeiro degrau da arquibancada e despejou a água do cantil e pouco se importou se estava quente a água, até por que poderia usar seu cosmo para gelar a mesma.

E parece que alguns aprendizes tiveram a mesma idéia, já que pediram para ele esfriar seus cantis. E ele atendeu prontamente, os coitados deviam estar em pior estado do que ele.

\- Mais alguém aqui quer matar o Kardia? – disse o canceriano sentado próximo do cavaleiro de aquário.

\- Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui – disse Dohko na arquibancada de cima – Além do mais do jeito que estamos, não vamos nem conseguir pegar ele – falou.

\- Tenho que concordar com você – foi a vez de Shion falar, o mesmo deitara na arquibancada e tentava normalizar a respiração.

\- Como vocês reclamam! Deviam agradecer ao Kardia, assim vocês ficam mais resistentes! – riu Hasgard se aproximando.

\- Viu! Pelo menos um me defende! Acho que vou ficar desse lado mesmo! – e então se sentou perto do taurino, Kardia literalmente se esborrachou ao se sentar e estirou as pernas enquanto enxugava o suor que escorria – Bem que as ninfas podiam aparecer para melhorar esse dia chato – comentou.

\- Até agora isso foi a única coisa legal que saiu de sua boca – disse Regulus sentado ao lado de Sísifo – Será que elas vem? – olhou para a enorme sacada do décimo terceiro templo que dava uma visão ampla da arena.

\- Vai saber, talvez elas...

Um grito agudo fez alguns deles pularem ao serem pegos de surpresa e outros ficaram em alerta, Kardia foi um daqueles que pulou devido ao susto. De repente ao olharem para a entrada da arena eles viram algumas meninas correndo e ao olharem melhor, notaram serem as ninfas. Uma delas inclusive se escondeu atrás de Hasgard, por ser o único de pé e ser praticamente uma muralha.

\- Fésile! Me devolva isso agora! – ameaçou Cléia parada diante do cavaleiro e fuzilando a irmã que se escondia atrás do mesmo.

Logo mais atrás as outras ninfas pareciam mais preocupadas em rir e provocar a garota irritada.

Fésile, que antes mostrava uma cara assustada, agora exibia um sorriso travesso e então saiu correndo tendo a irmã logo atrás. As outras não tardaram a correr.

\- Fésile, aqui! – exclamou uma delas.

A ninfa que gritou se chamava **Eríthia** , possuía cabelos platinados e bem ondulados, seus olhos possuíam uma coloração âmbar intensos que os fazia ficar ainda mais destacados. Ela trajava um vestido azul marinho de uma alça só, o mesmo possuía um cinto fino dourado abaixo do busto e havia detalhes geométricos na barra do vestido que ia até os joelhos. Ela estava descalça, mas possuía amarras de uma sandália desde abaixo dos joelhos até o tornozelo. Sem contar as pulseiras e o bracelete no braço direito.

A ninfa pegou o que parecia um lenço de cor azul bem claro, porém por ser um tecido fino era difícil jogá-lo. Então Fésile correu até ela e entregou o lenço e em seguida saiu correndo. Eríthia não perdeu tempo e correu o mais rápido que pode, de todas ela era a melhor para correr. Ela provocou Cléia e então esperou ela chegar próxima a si para sair correndo, fazendo assim a ninfa se desequilibrar e cair de joelhos.

O lenço fora passado novamente para outra ninfa, esta era um pouco mais alta que a ninfa de cabelos platinados. Sua pele branca fazia seu cabelo num tom que ora parecia verde-água e ora parecia ser de um azul claro, ele era longo e possuía uma franja repicada jogada de lado para dar um charme. Seus olhos eram de um verde azulado, uma confusão de cores tal qual seu cabelo. Ela usava um vestido da mesma cor que Eríthia, só este era longo e ela usava uma sandália gladiador dourado.

Para apimentar a brincadeira, **Pasithea** , a ninfa de cabelos que lembravam o mar profundo, formou uma esfera de água e colocou o lenço ali dentro. Ela virou-se para a ninfa de cabelos róseos e sorriu.

\- Ah, você não fez isso! – ralhou e novamente correu e então a esfera de água foi jogada para Fésile novamente.

A única que ninfa que não participava da brincadeira era a mais velha, seu nome era **Asterope** , a nunca dona da cobra que caíra do lustre e matara metade dos cavaleiros do coração. A mesma usava um top de cor bege claro e com um decote generoso, uma saia longa com duas fendas laterais, não usava sandália, possuía varias pulseiras em ambos os pulsos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e o restante do cabelo caia como cascata em suas costas, eles eram castanhos intensos e seus olhos verdes a deixavam mais encantadora.

\- Vamos meninas, parem com isso! – pediu ela, que estava ao longe apenas observando a cena.

Torcia para que Cléia pegasse logo aquele lenço e acabasse com aquilo, sem contar que os cavaleiros estavam olhando a cena. Muitos rindo da situação, mas... Até ela estava se divertindo e sentindo vontade de entrar na brincadeira e só não o fazia por não querer ouvir Aerica falar na sua orelha mais tarde. Mas estávamos falando de Asterope, a ninfa um tanto atrapalhada que apesar de mais velha adorava aprontar com as mais novas.

E não resistindo acabou correndo pela arena e pegando a esfera quando esta fora jogada para Pasithea novamente. Ela agarrou a esfera de água, que quase estourou contra seu peito devido o aperto que se fez, e saiu correndo em meio a gargalhadas.

\- Pensei que estava do meu lado! Sua traidora! – ralhou ela.

\- Estava, mas não consigo resistir – riu sapeca – Não fique com ressentimentos – piscou ainda exibindo o sorriso contagiante, menos para Cléia – Eu vou jogar, tente pegar – avisou.

Em seguida Asterope jogou a esfera na direção de Eríthia que estava atrás de Cléia, mas a uma distancia considerável. Porém, a ninfa jogara forte e rápido demais a esfera d'água e por isso a ninfa platinada não conseguiu pegar e a mesma passou por cima de sua cabeça... Acertando alguém que havia acabado de entrar na arena.

O barulho da esfera estourando fez todas miraram na direção do "alvo" e seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- EUDORA! – exclamaram todas.

Rapidamente elas correram na direção a garota, que agora se encontrava molhada. A esfera criada não era grande, mas também não era pequena e se estourasse acabaria molhando com abundancia alguém. No caso acabou molhando Eudora, que havia chegado a arena junto de Aerica. Mas não houve tempo para impedir da mesma de ser atingida por uma esfera d'água.

\- Ai meu Zeus! Eudora, você ta bem?! – indagou Pasithea, que a ajudou a se levantar.

A garota possuía os cabelos louros molhados e alguns fios estava grudados na face angelical, seu vestido branco, que era preso no pescoço e todo solto se encontrava também molhado na parte de cima, mas felizmente não chegou a ficar transparente.

\- Me diz que você ta legal! Ta sentindo alguma coisa? Ta machucada? Consegue respirar? Quantos dedos tem aqui?! – disse Asterope afoita.

\- Ah, pare com isso está até parecendo a Píton! De neurótica já não basta uma! Credo! – ralhou Cléia – Ela está bem... – disse e de repente se virou preocupada para a loira – Você ta bem, né?

Porém, tudo o que ganhara como resposta foi uma risada graciosa por parte dela. A menina levou as mãos pequenas e delicadas a boca tentando conter as risadas.

\- Podiam ter me falado que estavam brincando – disse sorrindo.

\- Ah – suspirou Asterope – Ela ta bem.

\- Não estávamos brincando – bufou Cléia – Acontece que essas desocupadas pegaram meu lenço preferido e saíram correndo, não tive outra escolha a não ser ir atrás e acabamos aqui... Aqui... Onde é aqui? – indagou olhando ao redor.

De repente Manigold aparece diante delas, ainda sem camisa e com um sorriso galante.

\- Desculpe... Mas vocês estão na arena, que é onde treinamos – respondeu dando uma piscadela.

\- AAAHHHH! – gritou Aerica tampando os olhos de Eudora, que nada entendeu – O que pensa que está fazendo?! – exclamou.

\- Ah... Estou lhe dizendo onde vocês se encontram, oras – falou.

\- Não é disso que estou falando... Estou falando da maneira como está vestido, isso é jeito de se apresentar diante de uma dama, seu tarado! – gritou.

Um grito vindo de Asterope fez a mesma cobrir os olhos de Cléia que cobriu os de Fésile, Pasithea fez a mesma coisa com Eríthia.

\- Mas eu quero ver! O que eles estão fazendo? – indagou a menina ingenuamente.

Foi então que os rapazes notaram que ainda estavam sem camisa, pois ficaram concentrados na confusão que elas armaram por causa do lenço e depois ao molhar a garota de longos cabelos loiros e ondulados que mais parecia um anjo.

\- O que estão esperando? Vistam-se! – ordenou Dohko e Shion ao mesmo tempo, eles eram os únicos já vestidos adequadamente.

\- Peço perdão, senhoritas, mas não esperávamos que aparecessem por aqui – disse Shion ao se aproximar, após todos já se vestirem.

As ninfas mais velhas destamparam os olhos das mais novas, que ainda se encontravam confusas.

\- Céus, ainda está molhada – comentou Aerica.

\- _Atchim..._ – espirrou Eudora, fazendo elas se alarmarem.

\- Ah, lamento, mas não temos nenhuma toalha seca... Por causa dos treinos nós as usamos – comentou Regulus.

\- _Pode usar a minha –_ a voz grave fez Eudora arrepiar até o ultimo fio de seu corpo, ao se virar deparou-se com os olhos ferozes do cavaleiro de gêmeos. O mesmo a fitava tão intensamente, que era impossível não se sentir como um animal indefeso diante de seu predador – É a única seca – disse entregando a toalha a ela.

\- O-Obrigada – agradeceu baixinho, mas ele conseguiu escutar.

\- Vem, vou te ajudar a se enxugar – disse Aerica que a puxou em direção a arquibancada.

Eudora se sentou e Aerica fez a mesma coisa ao seu lado, com calma ela secava os fios molhados da loira, que parecia mais interessada em olhar o cavaleiro de canto de olho. Defteros se encontrava sentado mais afastado e o único agora sem camisa de treino, sabia que era observado e retribuía o olhar severamente na direção dela, que encabulada voltava sua atenção para frente. Nem se quer dava atenção ao que Aerica dizia.

Tudo de repente pareceu sumir e somente ela e o cavaleiro de gêmeos pareciam existir na arena.

Mas talvez seja a imagem que contribuía para que ela ficasse o contemplando, já que Defteros estava meio deitado na arquibancada encostando suas costas na da de cima, seu tronco nu e levemente bronzeado fazia a visão ficar tentadora e o sol pegando no mesmo parecia dar a ele um ar mais atraente. Era impossível para Eudora não ficar olhando e sua ingenuidade contribuía para não saber o que estava fazendo.

Em outro canto Asterope, agora mais calma, caminhou até perto de alguns dos dourados e puxou conversa.

\- Olá, gostaria de saber quem poderia me acompanhar a até a vila Ródorio – perguntou.

\- Na vila?! – exclamou Manigold e rapidamente a ninfa tapou a boca dele pedindo silencio.

\- Não grite – exigiu – Quero ir comprar um presente, por isso nenhuma das minhas irmãs pode saber – contou.

\- Eu a acompanho senhorita – disse Regulus.

\- Irei junto também, apenas por precaução – anunciou Sísifo.

Asterope sorriu contente.

 **~0~**

Os olhos esverdeados se encontravam encantados e maravilhados com a beleza humilde da vila, próxima ao santuário. Não havia grande movimento naquele momento, mas dentro de poucos minutos seria hora do almoço e então a agitação seria armada, muitos dos moradores estavam trabalhando ou recolhidos em suas casas. Estas eram pequenas e possuíam uma aparência aconchegante e rústica, o que fez Asterope se arrepiar devido a elegância do lugar.

Não era algo refinado, como certas vilas e cidades que ela já conhecer, mas toda aquela simplicidade tornava a vila bem bonita.

Como prometido Regulus e Sísifo acompanharam a ninfa pela vila e mostravam cada ponto da mesma, desde lojas até tavernas. As pessoas, curiosas, paravam para admirar a beleza da ninfa e alguns perguntavam sobre ela, algumas crianças até mesmo chegavam a andar atrás dela. Regulus olhava toda a cena surpreso, não sabia que as ninfas eram tão encantadoras a ponto de ter tanto seguidores assim. Nem Sasha quando vinha a vila era seguida daquele jeito.

Sísifo por outro lado apenas observava para que ninguém a machucasse, apesar de ser uma vila hospitaleira, ainda havia algumas pessoas de fora que se hospedavam nos pequenos hotéis. E eram pessoas estranhas então era preciso tomar cuidado.

\- Nossa! Nunca vi uma vilazinha tão cativante! – sorriu caminhando entre os dois cavaleiros – Mas está um tanto parada.

\- Muitos estão trabalhando, senhorita – contou Sísifo.

\- Asterope! – riu ao dizer seu nome – Não precisa me chamar de senhorita, não gosto dessa formalidade toda. Isso é com a Lipara, ela que é chata demais – contou – Pode me chamar apenas de Asterope – virou-se para ele.

\- Como quiser se... Quer dizer, Asterope – falou e a ninfa sorriu como a agradecimento – Seria atrevimento meu perguntar qual presente procura?

\- Ah sim – falou mostrando um sorriso largo, que deixava seus dentes brancos e alinhados a mostra – Eudora adora pintar, desenhar... E como o santuário oferece paisagens incríveis sei que ela vai querer gravá-las para guardar de recordação, então decidi dar um presente a ela – explicou – Além do mais, desenhar vai fazê-la se acalmar quando Píton surtar – se emburrou.

\- A pitonisa parece ser bem... Ah... Durona – comentou Regulus sem jeito.

\- Ela é pior do que isso – ralhou – Sei que Eudora é o oráculo e que se alguém descobrir o paradeiro dela, principalmente Hades estamos ferrados, mas... Ela ainda é uma garota e precisa viver um pouco, mas Píton é tão obcecada com controle que ás vezes extrapola – disse mostrando sua irritação.

\- Píton me lembra alguém – disse o leonino olhando para o sagitariano que apenas virou o rosto.

Logo a frente eles entraram em uma loja pequena, onde a mesma vendia varias telas, pinceis e tintas de todas as cores. A vendedora era uma garota de cabelos castanhos amarrada em duas tranças que caia frente aos ombros. O barulho do sino pregado acima da porta a fez sair de sua leitura, prontamente sorriu ao ver os clientes.

\- Bom dia! Senhores e senhorita – disse – O que desejam?

\- Gostaria de ver algumas telas de pintura e um jogo de pinceis, pagarei por tudo – disse Asterope pondo um saquinho escuro em cima do balcão.

A menina pegou o saquinho e ao ver as três moedas de ouro, arregalou os olhos.

\- O que foi? – indagou ao ver a cara da menina.

\- São... São moedas do Olimpo? – gaguejou ao pegar uma, os cavaleiros fizeram a mesma coisa.

\- São – respondeu simplesmente, sem entender qual o motivo daquele alvoroço todo – Qual o problema?

\- Moedas do Olimpo são raras de serem encontradas, muitos dizem que apenas são achadas do templo de Zeus – contou Sísifo – Com elas você poderia comprar uma cidade inteira se quisesse, está em um valor muito acima de nossas moedas – completou.

\- Ah! – exclamou a garota – Você é uma deusa?!

\- Não, sou apenas uma simples ninfa do Olimpo. Me chamo Asterope, uma ninfa Têmides e filha do poderoso Zeus – disse educadamente. Se a frase tivesse sido falada por Lipara teria parecido um tanto arrogante e superior, mas Asterope possuía uma postura simplista demais se comparada a da irmã – Então posso comprar as telas?

\- Ah, claro!

Prontamente a garota foi até um canto da loja e pegou as telas, de vários tamanhos, e entregou a ninfa que sorriu agradecida. Depois de pegar os pinceis e embrulhar tudo em um papel para presente ela saiu da loja acompanhada dos cavaleiros.

\- Espere, moça! Apenas uma moeda é o suficiente! – falou da porta da loja.

Asterope se virou e sorriu amigavelmente.

\- Fique com as três! É um presente por ter sido tão gentil comigo – disse e depois se voltou para frente e seguiu seu caminho.

O trajeto de volta fora a mesma coisa, as pessoas ainda pareciam ficar maravilhadas com a presença da ninfa e algumas resolveram fazer-lhe um agrado. Um senhor lhe dera um saco com frutas suculentas, uma mulher lhe entregou uma rosa e Asterope vibrou por dentro, já que de todas as flores as rosas eram suas favoritas, principalmente as brancas.

Levou mais tempo para retornarem ao santuário devido ao tumulto que fizeram ao redor da vila, Regulus e Sísifo estavam cheios de sacolas contendo os mimos dos moradores e o presente de Eudora. E mesmo Asterope insistindo que poderia carregar, eles negaram ajuda. O difícil seria apenas subir os degraus das doze casas.

 **~0~**

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, a cena que esperava ver era das ninfas mais jovens jogando travesseiros umas nas outras ou então risadas altas por parte de Fésile ecoando pelo quarto, mas tudo o que encontrou fora cinco garotas, quatro com feições sérias e uma completamente perdida sem saber como agir e com medo do que poderia sair de sua boca.

\- Nossa, que clima de velório é esse? Alguém morreu enquanto eu fui até a vila? – indagou Asterope fechando a porta do quarto.

\- Píton descobriu que atiramos a esfera d'água em Eudora e ficou furiosa – contou Pasithea – Ela brigou feio com a gente e pediu que ficássemos aqui no quarto, para a segurança de Eudora.

\- Pediu?! Ela praticamente berrou com a gente e ainda na frente do grande mestre – ralhou Cléia, que era a ninfa que mostrava um semblante emburrado e irritado.

Eudora suspirou, sentada em sua cama a loira tentava argumentar com as meninas para tentar consolá-las, mas parecia que qualquer coisa que saísse de sua boca não faria as coisas melhorarem. Realmente Píton havia pegado pesado, ela apenas havia se molhado sem querer e as ninfas estavam brincando, não era razão para ela surtar e dizer que havia colocado-a em perigo, que poderia ficar gripada e mais um monte de coisa.

Desolada o oráculo abaixou a cabeça deixando algumas mexas caírem por seu rosto.

\- Ora, não faça essa cara – a voz de Asterope soou ao seu lado e ao erguer a cabeça viu a mesma parada diante de si, com alguns embrulhos nas mãos – Comprei algo para você – sorriu docemente.

A ninfa estendeu três embrulhos grandes e quadrados a loira, que os pegou rasgando logo o papel em torno deles. O semblante apagado e entristecido dela deu lugar a uma feição alegre e estonteante ao ver as telas de pintura, logo depois ela abriu o outro embrulho onde um conjunto de vários pinceis de diferentes tamanhos e jeitos se encontravam junto das tintas. Cores vibrantes e chamativas, que fazia Eudora se perder em inspiração.

O clima chato melhorou após Eudora esboçar um sorriso, apesar de estarem irritadas com Píton tudo o que menos queriam era deixar o oráculo contagiada com seus ressentimentos. E ficaram felizes ao ver um sorriso angelical naqueles lábios finos e pequenos.

\- Sabia que ia gostar – disse Asterope – Como vi que ficou encantada com a paisagem que o santuário oferece achei que seria uma boa, ainda mais sabendo que a chata da Píton não vai deixá-la sair – completou.

\- Obrigada, Asterope – sorriu.

\- Bom, agora vou lá ver a fera – disse movendo as mãos como se tivessem garras.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, no qual dividia com as outras, Asterope notou falta de Píton.

\- Onde está ela? – indagou.

\- Foi dar uma volta – respondeu Lipara que fazia a mesma cara que as meninas – E nem tente falar com Aerica, ela está deitada ali na cama e coberta até a cabeça desde que a pitonisa neurótica brigou com as meninas.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar? Daí depois as duas brigaram – disse e a ruiva assentiu – Píton ainda vai causar discórdia entre nós – suspirou.

\- Então se prepare porque algo me diz que a tendência é só piorar.

Depois disso fora a vez dela se jogar na cama e suspirar.

* * *

 **Notas Finais: Espero que tenham gostado. Fotos das ninfas voces podem encontrar na minha pagina no facebook: Pandora Cipriano Fanfics.**

 **Obrigada e até o próximo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Não é Apenas Uma Ninfa!

_**Capitulo 3 – Não é apenas uma ninfa**_

O café da manhã seria servido dentro de instantes, as ninfas agora se encontravam já despertas e se arrumando. Como ninfas, estavam sempre acostumadas a se enfeitarem e faziam questão de Eudora ficar bem arrumada, apesar dela não gostar muito e preferir vestidos simples e sempre ficar descalça. A mesma se encontrava trajando um vestido de alças finas e justo na altura do busto, seu vestido branco ia até seus joelhos, e como sempre não usava sandália alguma.

\- Como você é teimosa! – disse Pasithea rindo da menina ao olhá-la através do grande espelho, Eudora estava sentada na ponta da cama e acabou rindo também – Mas está linda – elogiou.

\- Obrigada.

Fésile já estava pronta e aguardava Pasithea terminar de se arrumar, pois faltava apenas ela. A ninfa Híades usava um vestido de cor bege claro e longo, preso por uma gargantilha no pescoço, havia detalhes em um dourado escuro na barra do vestido, Cléia usava um vestido da mesma cor, só que ele possuía alças e não tinha os detalhes chamativos. A atenção ela deixou voltada para os acessórios. Eríthia usava um vestido rosa claro de um ombro só, este também era longo e simples, ela não usava jóia alguma.

\- Estou pronta! – avisou Pasithea se erguendo do banquinho.

Seu vestido era todo branco, as pulseiras e anéis dourados era a única decoração que usava no corpo, seu vestido era um pouco mais justo no busto e possuía uma faixa branca bem presa na cintura deixando o resto do pano mais colado o corpo, mas ficara elegante nela e o cabelo de uma cor tão incomum e diferente dava ainda mais beleza a ninfa.

\- Até que fim! – reclamou Cléia.

\- Se reclamar eu volto pro quarto e troco de roupa – provocou enquanto andavam pelo corredor em direção ao salão de jantar.

\- E quem foi que reclamou? – se fez de desentendida.

Risos ecoaram no corredor e se seguiram até a porta da sala de jantar ser aberta, depois as feições das ninfas, principalmente de Cléia, se fechou quando avistaram Píton sentada perto da ponta da mesa, onde Sage se sentada e diante dela estava Sasha. A pitonisa fitou as ninfas, que passaram por ela sem falar uma palavra se quer, a única a dizer algo fora Eudora que com a voz doce desejou um "bom dia" a ela.

Cada uma escolheu uma cadeira, Lipara, Aerica e Asterope já se encontravam a mesa também e ficaram apreensivas com o silencio e gelo que deram da sacerdotisa. Lipara encarou seriamente a mesma, que chegou a retribuir, mas logo foi ignorada.

\- Bom dia meninas! – desejou Sasha.

\- Bom dia – responderam todas cordialmente e até com um sorriso.

Sasha pensou em comentar algo, mas ao ver o clima tenso que se instalara achou melhor ficar calada e tentar conversar com elas mais tarde. A deusa não estava presente quando Píton deu bronca em todas após saber do ocorrido, que nada mais foi um infeliz acidente. Então era normal a estranheza dela diante daquela cena, já que as ninfas se mostraram bastante animadas e faladeiras. Vê-las tão quietas e quase mudas era estranho.

Cada uma foi servida e então começaram a comer, ao lado de Sasha, Aerica observava toda a cena e a visível inquietação que vinha de Eudora. Conhecia a garota bem o suficiente para saber que ela não estava feliz com a situação e que ver sua protetora e suas amigas, que eram até consideradas irmãs, sem se falar era algo incomodo. Entendia a angustia dela e entendia ainda mais a vontade de ser livre que Eudora possuía.

Mais alguns minutos se seguiram e então Píton se levantou, seu movimento fez a cadeira se arrastar ao chão causando um ruído.

\- Peço sua licença, grande mestre... Atena – disse se curvando momentaneamente – Eudora não quero que saia do décimo terceiro templo, eu irei sair por hora para ver como é a segurança do santuário – olhou para ela, que assentiu adotando um semblante entristecido.

Dito isso ela saiu sem nem dirigir um olhar as outras, causando uma revolta em Lipara e Asterope. Aerica apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e tampou a cara em negação.

\- Ela vai acabar morrendo por causa desse auto-controle absoluto – ralhou Lipara, terminando de dar um gole em seu suco de manga.

\- Píton parece ser bastante precavida – falou Sage.

\- Bastante é apelido – bufou Asterope – Se dependesse dela, acho que colocaria Eudora dentro de uma bolha ou um esquife de gelo. Só para garantir que ela não vá sair debaixo de seu olhar sempre vigilante – falou.

Eudora abaixou a cabeça e suspirou entristecida.

 **~0~**

Píton descia as escadas do zodíaco a passos firmes e fortes, sempre com a postura ereta e confiante. Uma característica não somente dela, mas de qualquer pitonisa que se preze. Se encaminhou até a arena e apesar de ainda ser cedo, a mesma se encontrava movimentada e agitada. Aprendizes corriam pela mesma sempre tendo um mestre gritando em seus ouvidos, mas alguns pareciam pegar leve.

Outros treinavam golpes com companheiros ou então mestre contra pupilo.

Ao adentrar a arena, a pitonisa atraiu olhares de todos. Píton, por mais que não quisesse, sempre chamava bastante atenção, mais ou até igual as ninfas. Seu olhar analisador e penetrante fazia alguns a temerem ou então se perder neles, sua postura altiva intimidava, mas também causava atração ao sexo oposto. Ela era o tipo de mulher que causava os dois efeitos nos homens, mas ela pouco estava interessada em amores.

\- Olha lá quem chegou – Manigold cutucou os amigos.

Ao lado dele, treinando, se encontravam: Kardia, Manigold, Dohko e Tenma.

A garota não se incomodou ou se deixou intimidar com os olhares para cima de si, na verdade, apenas aumentou sua irritação e seu andar pareceu ficar ainda mais firme. Se aproximou de um cavaleiro e este passava instruções para seus alunos, ele era enorme e seus cabelos grisalhos davam a entender que já possuía certa idade.

\- Estou procurando pelo cavaleiro El Cid de capricórnio – disse ela formalmente.

O cavaleiro a olhou de cima abaixo e então se recordou dela, era uma das ninfas que veio para o santuário.

\- Ele está ali – apontou para um canto da arena, onde o espanhol se encontrava trajando sua armadura e parecia esperar por alguém.

\- Obrigada – disse e em seguida saiu.

Os olhos azuis escuro de Cid se ergueram no mesmo momento em que Píton se aproximou, ele conversava com Sísifo sobre um assunto banal. Ao se aproximar ela se fez uma breve mesura diante deles.

\- É você quem irá me acompanhar pelo santuário? – indagou, mostrando certa indiferença.

\- Sim, senhorita – mas ele foi cordial mesmo assim – Me chamo El Cid de capricórnio.

\- Está ocupado ou podemos ir?

\- Não, podemos ir – disse e ele se virou ao amigo – Cuide de meus aprendizes e nada de pegar leve com eles! – avisou enquanto caminhava.

Sísifo apenas riu e sentiu pena novamente daqueles coitados, mas agradecia por eles terem El Cid como mestre e não Hasgard, as series de treino dele era realmente intensas.

A saída de Píton da arena causou alvoroço e como sempre havia aqueles curiosos de plantão, Kardia era um deles e alguns aprendizes também.

\- Hey, Sísifo! – chamou o escorpião – O que ela queria? – moveu a cabeça rumo a entrada da arena.

\- Píton quer conhecer os limites do santuário e ver como a segurança funciona – explicou – Então o grande mestre encarregou um de nós para acompanhá-la.

\- Hmm... Bem que o grande mestre podia ter me colocado nessa tarefa – coçou o queixo.

\- Se dependesse de você era capaz de mostrar outro lugar a ela e outra coisa também – falou Manigold arrancando risadas dos que estavam próximos a eles.

Kardia fechou a cara, fazendo as risadas se intensificarem.

Ainda nas escadas das doze casas, Píton escutava atentamente El Cid explicar como funcionava a proteção do portão principal do santuário.

\- O portão principal é muito bem protegido, vários guardas estão de prontidão e são comandados por um cavaleiro de prata – contou enquanto descia calmamente degrau por degrau – E são armados até os dentes – disse.

\- E quanto as outras áreas? São bem protegidas também?

\- São, mas possuem um numero menor que a entrada.

\- Isso para mim é uma falha, se quiserem invadir é só procurar por um ponto que é menos protegido – disse ela mostrando seu descontentamento em relação a isso, coisa que El Cid achou desnecessário.

Mesmo que o santuário fosse atacado, não havia nada a temer, eles eram os cavaleiros mais fortes que Atena possuía e havia outros cavaleiros que dariam suas vidas para proteger esse lugar.

\- Se invadirem o santuário estaremos lá para derrotar o inimigo – falou um tanto sério.

Píton o fitou de canto de olho, mas duvidava do poder deles. Ainda mais quando ela já conhecia o poder do inimigo.

 **~0~**

O décimo terceiro templo de repente ficara ainda mais silencioso do que na hora do café da manhã, curiosas para desvendar o santuário cada ninfa seguiu para um canto e Eudora... Acabou ficando só. Pelas ordens de Píton ela não poderia sair do templo de Atena, o que era uma injustiça contra ela, odiava ficar trancada, odiava ser tratada apenas como um artefato pertencente aos deuses. Será que era somente Lipara e Aerica que a via como uma pessoa normal?

Até mesmo as outras ninfas ás vezes se deixavam levar caso ela sentisse algo ou fizesse algo, apesar de saber que elas fariam de tudo para vê-la feliz ou pelo menos contente.

As ninfas se enfurnaram em um lugar, Atena se encontrava com Sage e Píton havia saído. Ela está só, mas de alguma forma ela não achava de todo ruim, havia aprendido a gostar de sua própria companhia. Quando vivia no templo de Delfos, tudo o que tinha era suas telas de pinturas e ás vezes a companhia das Têmides.

Com pensamentos focados em sua vida no templo de Delfos, Eudora acabou indo parar em uma enorme varanda do templo onde havia uma vista ampla da arena. Não havia móvel naquela parte, exceto por uma mesa sem forro e velho em um canto, o chão era brilhoso e liso assim como as inúmeras pilastras que havia ali. Ela se aproximou do parapeito e contemplou a bela visão. Dali conseguiu avistar algumas das meninas sentadas na arquibancada observando os cavaleiros treinarem.

Suspirou desolada, após perceber que gostaria de estar ali com elas e observando os cavaleiros.

De repente se percebeu vasculhando a arena a procura de algo, mas o que ela procurava? Pensou consigo mesma. Foi então que seus olhos cristalinos avistaram uma figura imponente e apesar de estar bem distante e sua imagem um tanto desfocada, ela ainda conseguia vê-lo e distingui-lo dos demais. O cabelo azulado claro e repicado era fácil de ser encontrado, ainda mais pela pele levemente bronzeada dele. Sem contar que o tal cavaleiro era alto demais e isso ajudava.

O restante da arena pareceu ter perdido a graça e agora ela apenas o observava de longe, vendo sua beleza e força enquanto treinava com algum rapaz menos que ele, mas que ela não sabia dizer se era aprendiz ou cavaleiro. Então ela sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e ao sair de seus pensamentos profundos se depara com aqueles olhos em cima de si, apesar de saber que seria difícil de saber se ele estava de fato mirando-a, Eudora se desesperou e sem saber o que fazer se agachou no chão sendo tampada pela sacada.

Seus cabelos longos e ondulados espalharam-se ao seu redor assim como o vestido que usava, com as duas mãos apertou o peito como se assim conseguisse amparar seu coração caso ele resolvesse saltar do peito. Ela não teve coragem de se levantar e olhar na direção da arena, tinha medo de ser pega olhando-o novamente.

Mas medo por quê? Ela não fazia nada de errado. Apenas observava de longe os treinos dos guerreiros de Atena.

Um tanto tremula ela se levantou, mas não ousou olhar novamente para a arena, ao contrario, ela seguiu em frente retornando ao seu quarto. Ao fechar a porta notou que ainda sentia o peito ecoar com as batidas do coração e cambaleou até sua cama. Um sorriso, que não deveria estar lá, emoldurou seus lábios pequenos e quando percebeu estava rindo de nervoso e excitação. Não de algo sexual e sim de animação.

Era algo estranho que Eudora sentia, jamais observara alguém de longe e muito menos fora pega fazendo isso. Píton não a deixava nem mesmo chegar perto da janela. Quando conseguiu acalmar suas risadas inapropriadas, ela foi até a pequena cômoda de madeira e abriu a primeira gaveta pegando a toalha que fora emprestada pelo cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Com o pano em suas mãos ela sentou-se na cama, algo de interessante e curioso havia naquele cavaleiro, mas também havia perigo e algo mortal em seus olhos e tudo isso se misturava em uma combinação que a deixava fascinada. Era estranho ela sentir e deduzir tudo aquilo sendo que apenas o viu uma vez. Mas desde que o vira sentiu uma enorme vontade de conhecer aquele ser...

Aquele ser chamado Defteros.

 **~0~**

\- Ora essa, um lugar tão belo como este e elas querem ficar vendo um bando de caras suados e lutando entre si – comentou Asterope consigo mesma, ou melhor, para Ari.

A cobra se encontrava enrolada em seu pescoço, mas nada que a machucasse. Pois desde sempre aquelas duas se entendia e até hoje, estranhamente, Ari não tentara nem mesmo ameaçar Asterope. Parecia elas conseguiam se entender. O que era bem estranho e causava confusão nas outras ninfas. Mas ela não ligava, gostava de Ari e sentia que havia uma conexão entre elas e ia muito além da compreensão de meros humanos.

Ao chegar na casa de peixes, após subir toda aquela escadaria, ela ainda parecia discutir algo com o animal, que ás vezes mostrava a língua venenosa para ela mostrando que estava entendo tudo o que era dito. Imersa na "discussão" Asterope não viu por onde andava e acabou indo parar onde menos devia: o jardim de Albafica. Porém, o cavaleiro daquela casa ainda não havia retornado de sua missão. Mas as ninfas haviam sido avisadas sobre as flores venenosas do cavaleiro de peixes. Todas ficaram temerosas enquanto que Asterope ficou curiosa para saber e conhecer aquele jardim, ainda mais sabendo que haveria rosas e mais rosas ali sendo cultivadas.

O barulho da cobra atraiu sua atenção, era como se a mesma lhe dissesse onde havia ido parar. No entanto, Asterope, ao invés de dar meia volta, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver aquelas inúmeras rosas. Não havia muitas cores e o vermelho e branco predominavam ali. Ela podia sentir um cheiro forte e um odor diferente das outras flores e rosas, mas sabia que aquelas eram especiais e não se contendo caminhou na direção delas.

Uma das rosas brancas foi de encontro a suas mãos finas e belamente cuidadas, seu nariz se embebedou daquele cheiro que ela conhecia tão bem. Depois olhou ao redor vendo aquele enorme lugar e que era proibido para as outras pessoas. Por um momento se imaginou fazendo amizade com o cavaleiro de peixes, apenas para vir até o jardim dele. Um pouco mais frente ela viu duas pilastras de largura media decorada por galhos finos que as rodeavam e havia um banco de mármore bege claro entre as duas pilastras.

Mas ao invés de se sentar ali, Asterope se jogou em meio às flores brancas. Ari por outro lado parecia querer ficar longe, já que ela se soltou da ninfa e se rastejou até o banco e ali ficou.

\- Sua chata – disse e a cobra apenas fez um barulho ao por sua língua fina para fora, uma gargalhada escapou da boca dela.

 **~0~**

Outra ninfa que não quis ficar vendo os treinos dos cavaleiros era Pasithea. A mesma foi guiada por uma criada até a enorme biblioteca do templo treze, ouvira Sage comentar a respeito dele no café da manhã e quando ouvir sobre os milhões de livros que se mantinham ali, quase enlouqueceu. O enorme cômodo ficava na parte mais alta do décimo terceiro templo, uma longa escadaria seria que ser subida toda vez que desejasse ler.

Quando a porta de madeira foi aberta pela serva, os olhos azuis da turquesa brilharam com todo aquele esplendor. Sentiu-se nas nuvens ao ver aquelas inúmeras prateleiras altas e abrigando livros e mais livros em suas estantes, havia sacadas contendo mais livros do que ela já vira um dia. Havia um vão no centro onde abaixo continha algumas mesas de madeira que comportava quatro pessoas, as mesas eram simples e muitas continham livros espalhados.

\- Parece que gostou da biblioteca – disse a criada mostrando um sorriso.

\- Ah sim! Não sou como minhas irmãs que gostam de ver lutas e brigas desnecessárias, prefiro as letras pregadas nas folhas e aquele cheiro único que os livros carregam – contou – Sem contar nas aventuras que você pode viver com somente ler uma linha – sorriu animada.

Para Pasithea livros eram quase como pedras preciosas e que deixavam os humanos tão encantados e possuídos por sua beleza, para os livros fazia o mesmo efeito. Após trocar algumas palavras a mais com a criada, tipo o horário em que o almoço seria servido, a mesma se retirou deixando-a só naquele imenso lugar.

Não se contendo ela deixou escapar um gritinho agudo devido sua emoção em estar em um lugar como aquele, de repente se deu conta de sua falta de postura e tapou a boca, para logo em seguida rir de si mesma. O chão era coberto por um carpete aveludado e de cor azul marinho, que dava contraste com as paredes brancas e com detalhes em dourado escuro nas pilastras que separavam as estantes. Janelas enormes clareavam todo aquele lugar, mas era possível ver lamparinas grandes grudados as paredes para quando a noite chegasse.

Pasithea só não percebeu que havia alguém ali na biblioteca em completo silencio, desfrutando de sua leitura e aproveitando o pouco silencio que conseguia, pois sabia que a qualquer hora seu amigo escandaloso apareceria e lhe tiraria a paz. Mas talvez ela fosse derrotada antes que Kardia chegasse.

Em uma mesa ao canto do enorme vão abaixo das sacadas de estantes, Degel se encontrava lendo um livro sobre mapeamento de estrelas, este possuía a capa verde e com detalhes finos e delicados e o enunciado enorme todo em dourado. Sua paz e tranqüilidade foram arrancados quando um grunhido, mais parecia com um gritinho histérico invadiu seus tímpanos. Uma careta de enfezado se formou em sua face e Degel logo retirou os olhos e enquanto massageava as temporãs esperava pela voz estrondosa de Kardia ecoar pelo local.

Mas ela não veio.

O cavaleiro de aquário olhou ao seu redor e não viu a imagem do amigo perambulando por ali e reclamando de como livros são chatos e entre outras coisas, ele se ergueu da cadeira e caminhou um pouco o procurando. Mas tudo o que viu fora uma garota, ou melhor, uma das ninfas no andar de cima olhando fileira por fileira escolhendo um livro para ler, porém, ela já carregava três em seus braços finos e frágeis.

A olhando de costas não imaginaria que uma ninfa seria tão escandalosa como seu amigo, até sentiu um calafrio imaginando os dois juntos e o estardalhaço que fariam juntos. Nunca teria paz. No entanto, a garota parecia possuir um pouco de intelecto, caso contrario não estaria ali carregando mais livros do que podia ler.

Os olhos azuis escuros de Degel baixaram para o livro em suas mãos e suspirou derrotado ao ver que não conseguiria retornar a sua leitura. Não enquanto tivesse uma ninfa que soltava gritinhos a cada livro que pegava da estante e parecia querer carregar todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ai, nem Hérmia possui tanto livros assim – suspirou a ninfa que se encontrava em êxtase naquele lugar. A cada enunciado que via, se o achasse interessante, ela pegava o livro e o colocava em cima dos outros que já havia pegado – Será que consigo ler tantos assim? – brincou consigo mesma.

Mas Pasithea já carregava tantos livros que o peso começou a se tornar um problema e não demorou muito para eles desabarem ao chão causando barulho, que foi capaz de ecoar no local silencioso demais. Ela fez uma careta pela burrice e se abaixou para pegá-los.

\- O que está fazendo?

A voz grave e severa fez a ninfa erguer seus olhos para o dono da voz e ao fazer isso encontrou um rapaz de madeixas esverdeadas e longas, trajando uma armadura de ouro. E para sua surpresa usava óculos. Por outro lado, Degel a olhava atento e talvez um tanto sério demais, mas não fazia por mal, afinal aquele era seu semblante costumeiro.

\- Ah, perdão – disse pegando um livro do chão – Não sabia que havia alguém aqui.

\- E mesmo que não tivesse devia evitar fazer barulho – falou.

Pasithea sentiu toda a sua animação com os livros se esvair ao deparar-se com aquelas geleiras que eram os olhos daquele cavaleiro. Sua face séria a olhava como um pai que repreendia o filho pela arte feita, mas talvez no caso dele fora mais que um olhar severo. Forra irritação pura.

\- Perdão – pediu de novo e tratou de pegar os restantes.

\- Não! – disse ele – Não pegue mais livros do que pode carregar, vai acabar derrubando-os de novo – falou e novamente sua voz cortou a ninfa que engoliu em seco.

Degel se abaixou e pegou os livros caídos e os retornou a seus lugares, tudo acompanhado pelos olhos da ninfa. Que parecia temer a sua pessoa.

\- Ah, é o livro das estrelas?! – exclamou ela voltando a sua animação.

O cavaleiro de aquário mirou seu livro e depois voltou a ergue-lo e em seguida esticou o braço na direção dela.

\- Pode ficar.

\- Não, não precisa. Com certeza você estava lendo ele, não quero...

\- Esqueça – falou pondo o livro em cima dos dois que Pasithea segurava – De qualquer forma não poderei terminar minha leitura mesmo... Minha paz fora perturbada – falou antes de passar por ela como uma rajada de vento gélido no período do inverno.

Um tanto sem jeito pela postura do cavaleiro, Pasithea apenas o observou ir embora enquanto se sentia estranha. Sempre se dera bem com as pessoas e as mesmas se sentiam confortáveis ao lado dela, porém, aquele cavaleiro parecia não gostar de sua presença. Pelo menos fora isso o que demonstrou. Era a primeira vez que fora tratada assim e não havia gostado.

 **~0~**

Quando Degel chegou a arena, a mesma se encontrava ainda agitada devido aos treinos. A aposta feita por Kardia com Hasgard ainda estava de pé e faltava uma semana para terminarem, porém naquele dia eles iriam receber o treinamento à tarde. O cavaleiro de aquário viu as ninfas nas arquibancadas torcendo por Dohko e Tenma que treinavam juntos. E a animação delas parecia ter contagiado os outros cavaleiros, pois ele parecia se empenhar mais somente para ganhar um gritinho ou palavras bonitas daquelas jovens.

\- Olha quem apareceu – comentou Kardia, interrompendo suas serias se socos no ar – Não ia passar a manhã inteira lendo as estrelas? – zombou.

\- Mapeamento das estrelas, Kardia – o corrigiu – E não, não irei ler... Me fizeram perder a vontade – disse olhando de canto as ninfas.

Kardia olhou o amigo de cima abaixo estranhando aquela frase dele, não do feitio dele perder o interesse por leitura. Mas quem era ele para reclamar? Odiava livros!

\- Que tal treinar um pouco comigo, a maioria está se exibindo para as ninfas – comentou emburrado e Degel mostrou um sorriso de canto que mostrava descrença.

\- E você não estava fazendo o mesmo?

\- Claro que não! – se defendeu – Quer treinar ou não?

Degel deu de ombros e aceitou, talvez treinar e expulsar aquele incomodo que sentia o fizesse se sentir melhor.

Enquanto isso na arquibancada as ninfas pareciam líder de torcida, gritando e incentivando os cavaleiros e alguns para se mostrar gritavam seus golpes ou então retirava a blusa de treino deixando o tronco bem trabalhado à mostra. Aerica tentava a todo custo tampar os olhos das mais novas, mas elas se esquivavam e riam.

Hasgard que treinava seus pupilos apenas ria enquanto negava com a cabeça, até mesmo seus alunos pareciam mais empenhados. Talvez te-las ali não fosse uma má idéia, só assim para eles se dedicarem mais. Normalmente eram mais preguiçosos que seus companheiros.

\- Então, o que estão achando meninas? – comentou Manigold se aproximando delas, após mostrar vários golpes dele em uma exibição com Sísifo.

Porém, para não ouvir o canceriano falar na sua orelha, deixou que ele vencesse a "luta". Não queria ouvi-lo falar sobre como pareceu bobo na frente delas e etc, já não bastava Kardia tagarelar.

\- Vocês são bem fortes, não é atoa que são cavaleiros de ouro – comentou Fésile toda sorridente.

\- E vocês o que acharam? – indagou e desta vez seu olhar caiu sobre Aerica, que se sentiu incomodada.

\- Já vi melhores – comentou ela sorrindo de lado.

Manigold fechou a cara para a resposta que obtivera.

\- Como assim já viu melhores? – ralhou ofendido com a frase.

\- Relaxa Manigold, foi apenas um comentário – disse Sísifo.

Aerica se ergueu e sorrindo de canto desceu os degraus, andou pela arena e parou a uma distancia quase no centro dela e cruzando os braços mirou o cavaleiro de câncer desafiadoramente. Manigold ergueu uma das sobrancelhas demonstrando confusão, foi só quando a ninfa moveu o dedo indicador o chamando que ele entendeu o que ela queria.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, ninfa? – zombou se aproximando dela, a aquela altura todos já havia parado de treinar para olhar os dois.

\- Ora, o que mais parece? Irei lhe enfrentar claro! – respondeu – Mostrarei que você ainda é fraco demais.

O canceriano sorriu de lado se divertindo com a afronta dela, principalmente pela feição superior que ela sustentava. Dohko que treinava Tenma tentou intervir.

\- Manigold, você ficou louco? Vai erguer a mão contra uma ninfa, uma filha de Zeus?! – exclamou perto dele.

\- Foi ela quem me desafiou, não tenho culpa! – o fitou.

\- Terá se aceitar esse absurdo – retrucou.

\- Não interfira cavaleiro de Atena! – ordenou Aerica – Posso ser uma ninfa, mas sou filha de Zeus e uma Têmides... Não sou uma ninfa qualquer – avisou séria – Odeio quando vocês humanos nos subestimam! – ralhou.

\- Vai lá, Aerica! – gritou Eríthia.

\- Acaba com ele! – berraram Fésile e Cléia.

Apesar de serem belas ninfas, elas era diferentes das outras ninfas comuns que apenas viviam em bosques e cantavam para enfeitiçar os homens. Ou que pulavam graciosamente. Aerica mostraria por que elas eram diferentes e por que tinha orgulho de ser uma Têmides.

\- Vamos cavaleiro! O que está esperando?

\- Se quer assim... – disse Manigold empurrando Dohko para trás – Tentarei pegar leve – prometeu.

Porém, Aerica sorriu de lado e antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em sua defesa ou ataque, Manigold viu aquela eximia ninfa aparecer a sua frente após dar um salto longo e grande. Com uma das mãos fechadas em punhos ela mirou seu rosto e um soco fora proferido, fazendo-o cambalear para trás. Em seguida sentiu suas pernas vacilarem quando ela lhe deu uma rasteira e então viu seu corpo ser jogado ao chão e ficar de uma forma constrangedora.

A arena antes agitada, agora se encontrava em completo silencio, apenas observando o sorriso vitorioso da ninfa loira e Manigold que estava de cabeça para baixo e com sua bunda virada para o sol. Ninguém conseguia dizer uma única palavra e a única agitação vinha das outras ninfas que faziam alvoroço pela vitoria de Aerica.

Como era possível que uma ninfa tão exuberante como Aerica teria vencido Manigold?

Sim, exuberante. Aerica era uma ninfa que chamava atenção, com seus cabelos loiros que eram levemente ondulados e cumpridos até abaixo da cintura, ela possuía uma franja jogada de lado para dar um charme. Seus olhos eram de um tom verde bem escuro, suas curvas apenas contribuíam para deixá-la ainda mais insinuante mesmo que não quisesse ser. Seus gestos eram delicados e determinados, não eram elegantes e intimidador como o de Lipara. Mesmo usando um vestido de alça de um ombro só e que possuía uma fenda pequena na lateral, Aerica se moveu rápida, mas ainda sim elegante como uma ninfa deve ser.

Mas não pense que Aerica gostava de se mostrar, mas ao ver os olhares intensos de Manigold para cima dela desde à hora em que colocou os pés na arena, achou que deveria colocá-lo em seu lugar.

\- Irei voltar para o templo treze – avisou ela e em seguida saiu da arena, ainda sob os olhares perplexos.

As meninas riram, ou melhor, gargalharam após Aerica sair. E se levantaram indo até o canceriano abatido e tão confuso quanto os outros.

\- Mas o que diabos houve aqui? Será que pisquei por muito tempo? – indagou Kardia coçando a cabeça.

\- Então eu fiz a mesma coisa – comentou Regulus – Não sabia que as ninfas sabiam lutar.

\- E não sabem... Bom, a maioria – respondeu Fésile amigavelmente – Mas Aerica pertence a uma classe, digamos assim, mais elevada que a nossa. Ela é uma Têmides, elas são ninfas que protegem artefatos importantes Do Olimpo e fazem as leis de Zeus valerem, se algum deus desobedecer Zeus elas interferem e os punem... Então elas precisam ser firmes e fortes, são as únicas ninfas que sabem lutar e usar os cosmos perfeitamente.

\- Pronto, agora já sabem! Será que podem parar de fazer essas caras de bestas? – disse Cléia cruzando os braços.

\- Então quer dizer que as outras... Também sabem lutar? – foi a vez de Dohko falar.

\- Se está falando de Lipara e Asterope... Sim, elas sabem – respondeu Fésile.

Uma risada vindo de Kardia fez todo se virarem para ele.

\- Adorei a irmãzinha de vocês, acho que encontrei alguém digno de treinar comigo – coçou o queixo, enquanto exibia um sorriso de canto.

E aquilo preocupou Degel.

 **~0~**

\- Você tinha que ter visto! – exclamou Eríthia.

O almoço era servido enquanto a historia de Aerica derrotando Manigold em cinco segundos pairava sobre a mesa. O grande mestre não as acompanhava, já que o mesmo se encontrava na casa de câncer dando uma bronca em Manigold por ter ousado desafiar uma ninfa e ousado erguer o punho para ela. Sasha no inicio ficou chocada com o que o cavaleiro havia feito, mas a animação e agitação por parte da ninfa deu espaço a um sorriso que emoldurou seus lábios rosados.

\- Sabe que não devia ter feito isso – avisou Píton severamente.

\- Foi ele quem começou – defendeu-se e em seguida levou o garfo a boca provando da comida.

\- Mas até que foi divertido, principalmente a cara dele – falou Eríthia rindo, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao notar a falta de Pasithea – Onde está minha irmã?

\- No quarto, disse que não está com fome – avisou Lipara bebericando seu suco.

Enquanto as meninas riam e ainda contavam o grande feito de Aerica, em seu quarto, a ninfa Pasithea se encontrava em sua cama lendo um dos livros que havia pego na biblioteca. Porém, se concentrar na leitura parecia ser uma tarefa difícil, já que vez ou outra se distraia a cada linha lida e seus olhos como o mar profundo caiam sobre o quarto livro repousado na cama e aquele era o livro que se encontrava com um dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Depois que ele saiu a sua animação pareceu ter sido contagiada pela presença fria daquele ser, a biblioteca de repente ficou opaca e sem aquele esplendor de quando adentrou. E parecia que qualquer livro contido lá perdera a importância.

Era estranho pensar nele e era ainda mais estranho sentir aquela sensação quando pensava nos olhos dele. Olhos que parecia carregar um iceberg dentro, Pasithea tinha a impressão de que se mergulhasse nos olhos dele acabaria em um esquife de gelo eterno. E o pior, era que ela estava tentada a se afogar naquela imensidão gelada.

* * *

 **Curiosidade:**

 **Ninfas Têmides: As Têmides eram ninfas filhas de Zeus e da titânide Têmis, que viviam em uma caverna do rio Erídano. Personificavam as leis divinas e eram as guardiãs de importantes artefatos dos deuses.**

 **(Fonte:** **. /wiki/T** **)**

 **As Têmides eram: Aerica (o habito), Lipara (a perseverança) e Astérote (a face brilhante). Elas podem ter sido deusas do santuário de Dodona, colegas divinas das três Paleiades, sacerdotisas do oráculo profético. Têmis sua mãe também possuía um templo no santuário.**

 **(Fonte:** **wiki/T** **)**

 **Notas finais: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, como virão algumas ninfas sabem lutar e não são apenas rostinhos bonitos. Uma das ninfas conheceu de perto um dos cavaleiros de ouro e é justo o mais sério e frio de todos. Dégel de aquário. Veremos se esse encontro renderá mais coisas...**

 **Até o próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sensações

_**Capitulo 4 – Sensações**_

 **/*/**

O sol estava agradável naquela tarde e nada melhor do que aproveitar uma belíssima cachoeira, as três mais novas com muito custo conseguiu fazer Píton ceder em deixar que Eudora aproveitasse a incrível tarde que teriam, mas somente concordou quando Lipara falou que as acompanharia e ficaria de olho na loira.

Quando a resposta foi dada elas mais do que depressa desceram correndo a escadaria longa das doze casas, Fésile e Eríthia puxavam o oráculo pelas mãos enquanto Cléia e Lipara vinham mais atrás.

\- Será que dá para não correrem? – indagou Lipara tentando acompanhar o ritmo delas – Se Eudora se machucar quem vai ouvir da Píton serei eu! – avisou já imaginando o falatório e todo o texto que a pitonisa usaria.

Porém, sua fala fora praticamente esquecida por elas que apenas continuavam a correr e puxar Eudora, mas a ninfa não as culpava. Até mesmo ela estava contente pela menina poder sair um pouco, talvez devesse inventar motivos para sair somente para que Eudora pudesse desfrutar de uma liberdade, mesmo que temporária. Não era legal viver oculta do mundo e não saber as maravilhas que ele possui.

Mesmo que há partes ruins e pessoas cheias de ódio. Ainda havia beleza naquele mundo humano.

A correria chegou até alcançarem a casa de virgem, que como sempre estava silenciosa além do normal, ouviram de Atena que o cavaleiro daquela casa devia meditar o máximo possível para a Guerra Santa que se aproximava. Mas ainda sim era estranho saber que alguém ficava enfurnado em um templo vinte e quatro horas por dia.

\- Meninas já chegam, aqui é um templo sagrado! Ouviram o que Atena disse – avisou novamente.

\- Não se preocupe, Lipara, tomaremos cuidado! – avisou Fésile adentrando o templo junto das outras.

\- Ok, mas tentem não...

Um estrondo agudo ecoou dentro da casa de virgem e Lipara fez uma careta.

-... Não esbarrar em nada – completou sua frase e logo correu até as outras.

Ao se aproximar viram Eríthia erguendo uma pequena mesinha redonda com incensos, um pratinho de prata com areia se encontrava no chão e o conteúdo espalhado. Ela suspirou, mas ao menos não haviam quebrado nada.

\- Ta vendo por que queríamos que não corressem? – brigou Cléia com as mãos na cintura.

\- Não foi por querer – disse Fésile.

\- Ta certo... Esqueça isso e vamos sair logo daqui, estamos atrapalhando – falou empurrando-as para fora da casa.

Mal sabiam elas que o dono da casa se encontrava presente e observando tudo o que acontecia, mas a sua maneira. Por ser de certa forma especial, o cavaleiro de virgem possuía outros sentidos aguçados e apenas conseguia ver através do cosmo, mas não nitidamente. No entanto, algo havia chamado a atenção dele. Uma forma precisamente.

Uma forma que lhe causava sensações estranhas, mas talvez aquilo tudo fosse apenas curiosidade. Desde que sentira aquela áurea resplandecente e energizante, ele ficou curioso a respeito daquela forma, daquela áurea. Jamais havia sentido uma alegria sem igual habitar dentro de um ser humano e tal fato o fez prestar atenção atentamente nesse ser, nessa pequena ninfa. Senti-la em sua casa, sua energia emanando de seu pequeno corpo e contagiando a casa de virgem, o fez ficar tentado a ir ao seu encontro.

Mas talvez ficar "olhando-a" de longe fosse o bastante.

Asmita não sabia dizer ou explicar tal sensação que vinha da ninfa, mas dentre todas ela era a que mais lhe cativou. Até quando ficava em silencio era possível ver seu corpo se comunicando energeticamente. Aquilo era algo dela.

Mas assim era Fésile. A ninfa mais encantadora de todas, sua energia era capaz de contagiar e ás vezes inspirar as pessoas, deixando até algumas musas irritadas. Fésile é uma ninfa dona de um cabelo na altura dos ombros e rosa um pouco mais escuro que o de Cléia, seus olhos claros possuía uma luz própria que jamais se apagaria. E apesar de estar prestando atenção na pequena bronca de Lipara, ela sabia que estava sendo observada, era algo sutil, mas conseguia sentir. Mirou para algum ponto da casa, mas nada encontrou.

Após dar de ombros seguiu as ninfas, saindo enfim da casa de virgem.

 **[***]**

O momento agradável de repente se perdeu. Quando chegaram a casa de gêmeos Eudora sentiu seu corpo mais pesado e andar era algo difícil, parecia que algo de muito peso estava amarrado a seus tornozelos. Ao adentrarem ela sentiu o ar ficar mais denso, uma sensação de perigo se apossou do lugar... Ou seria dela? Por um segundo ela se esqueceu de como respirar normalmente e cada canto, cada pilastra, cada azulejo era olhado com mais atenção.

O templo parecia mais encoberto que as outras, o breu parecia dominar ali não deixando espaço para a claridade. Mas ainda sim, apesar de todos esses sinais, Eudora se sentiu tentada a adentrar aquela escuridão. Mergulhar nela e nas lembranças que carregava.

 _Esse não é você!_

Seu corpo deu um sobressalto e seus olhos vasculharam novamente o templo a procura de alguma presença, mas ela nada encontrou. A casa estava completamente vazia, caso contrario sentiria a essência do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Sentia Defteros ali. Mas ele não estava. Uma mescla de imagens passaram a sua frente em uma velocidade absurda que ela achou que estivesse vendo coisas.

Um sorriso macabro de um ser desconhecido lhe causou arrepios, a voz angustiada vinda de alguém lhe deixou preocupada e aflita.

\- Eudora – disse Lipara tocando seu ombro, a garota se virou ainda meio confusa, como se estivesse _em outra dimensão_ – Você está bem? – indagou.

\- Ah sim – levou uma das mãos a cabeça – Acho que... Me perdi em pensamentos – sorriu brevemente.

Lipara a olhou cuidadosa, avaliando a postura dela, mas nada indicava que a mesma estava tendo uma visão. Quando Eudora tinha as visões elas não davam sinais, simplesmente vinha com tudo e a pobrezinha tinha que agüentar a carga de imagens que lhe passava na mente. Mas ela sabia como Eudora ficava quando isso acontecia. Então, ela estava bem.

\- Vamos indo, senão vai ficar tarde para aproveitarmos a cachoeira – avisou levando-a para fora daquele templo, que lhe causava arrepios também.

 **~0~**

\- Esse também não... Esse muito menos, é chamativo demais – comentou parada diante da cama, onde varias peças de roupas estavam estendidas.

De repente algo estalou em sua mente e ela se repreendeu, negou com a cabeça enquanto andava pelo quarto resignada consigo mesma. O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Desde quando tinha dificuldades em escolher uma simples roupa para ir apenas à biblioteca? No qual a mesma ficava a apenas alguns lances de escada acima de sua cabeça.

Mas então ela parou de andar e fitou novamente a cama, uma das peças de roupa possuía um tom verde bem claro, igual aos longos cabelos do cavaleiro de aquário. E a cor que antes era bonita de repente pareceu um tom frio e neutro, assim como os olhos dele. Um suspiro insatisfeito escapou dos lábios bem modelados de Pasithea. Emburrada ela se sentou na cama sem se importar se amassaria alguma roupa sua. O balançar da cama fez alguns acessórios cair no piso de madeira, mas ela nem ao menos ligou.

\- Oh, o que está fazendo aqui? – indagou Aerica ao entrar no quarto, mas Pasithea apenas resmungou algo – Aconteceu algo?

\- Esse é o problema! Nada aconteceu e eu me sinto estranha... Ou talvez tenha acontecido e eu esteja ficando doida só isso – ralhou rolando os olhos e voltando a apoiar o queixo na mão.

Aerica abriu a boca em um grande 'o', não do feitio de Pasithea agir daquele jeito. Ela fazia par com Asterope no quesito de ser desastrada e alegre, mas perdendo para a animação de Fésile. Afinal ninguém ganhava dela nessa parte. Rapidamente a ninfa se sentou ao lado dela e passando as mãos carinhosamente em suas costas ficou atenta a ouvir.

\- Então... O que houve? – indagou e após outros suspiro resignado ela se pôs a falar.

\- Ontem quando eu fui à biblioteca acabei encontrando com um cavaleiro, mas ele me tratou de um jeito tão estranho que... Bom...

\- Que jeito que ele lhe tratou?

\- Frio – disse sentindo seu ser congelar só de lembrar-se da presença dele – Ele era frio como uma geleira. Não esperava por esse comportamento dele.

Se fosse Píton ou Lipara com certeza a pobrezinha ganharia uma resposta bem dada delas e ainda teria que ouvir que ela era uma tonta por se preocupar com uma besteira dessas. Na verdade, até Aerica achava isso, mas como conhecia bem a personalidade de Pasithea sabia que aquilo mexeria com ela. A maioria das ninfas, principalmente a ninfa hesperídes, não estavam acostumadas com jeitos mais reclusos e fechadas.

Quando estava na arena se lembra de ter visto um cavaleiro com as feições que Pasithea descreveu e até entendia ela estar daquele jeito, uma pessoa mais séria assustava-as.

\- Se foi só isso não precisa se preocupar, cada pessoa possui uma personalidade até mesmo nós ninfas somos cada uma de um jeito – explicou docemente.

\- Uhum... – assentiu, mas meio incerta.

Ela não estava preocupada com o fato da personalidade dele e sim com o fato de que aquilo a incomodou mais do que devia e algo dentro dela queria saber a respeito dele. Parecia que algo se escondia naqueles olhos profundos.

Aerica se levantou da cama e após um sorriso e mais palavras de conforto saiu do quarto deixando-a com seus pensamentos. Logo em seguida Pasithea se arrumou, pegou qualquer roupa julgando estar apresentável, não queria se irritar com algo tão simplório. Pegou um vestido branco de um ombro só com um pequeno pano que pendia em degradê, o vestido possuía uma saia pequena por cima da longa, bem ao estilo grego. O cinto dourado e algumas pulseiras completaram o look, enquanto que o cabelo ficou solto como gostava.

Chegara à biblioteca mais rápido do que o esperado. Ou seria por que no caminho se perdeu novamente em pensamentos?

O recinto estava silencioso e ela agradeceu por isso, porém, mesmo assim seus olhos vasculharam cada canto a procura de qualquer sinal da presença do aquariano. Para felicidade ou infelicidade ele não estava lá, ela suspirou aliviada e caminhou pela biblioteca carregando um livro que lera em somente uma noite. Ela era perita nisso. Ninguém conseguia ler mais rápido do que ela.

Guardou o livro em sua estante e depois deu mais uma olhada pelo imenso local, desceu as escadas que possuía corrimão em tons dourados. As mesas estavam limpas e livres de livros que os cobriam e o motivo se encontrava nas cinco criadas que se encontravam organizando aquela parte, a ninfa acenou para elas sorridente e ganhara uma leve curvada em respeito. Logo depois Pasithea se encaminhou em direção a uma pilha de livros colocados em uma única mesa.

\- Posso ver estes aqui? – perguntou ao se aproximar.

\- Claro senhorita – disse – Fique a vontade.

Pasithea abriu o primeiro livro que possuía a capa em cor neutra, após ler duas paginas vozes atraíram sua atenção e por um breve momento sentiu algo falhar e sua respiração se esvair. No andar de cima se encontraram o cavaleiro de aquário e o cavaleiro de escorpião, onde o segundo falava algo que o primeiro não parecia muito ansioso em ouvir. Mesmo de longe ela pode notar que suas feições não mudavam e continuavam inexpressivas.

A ninfa de repente se encontrou enfeitiçada pelas feições duras daquele cavaleiro e só saiu do transe quando notou as vozes mais altas e percebeu que eles se aproximavam, apesar de estarem no andar de cima. Pasithea sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso como no dia anterior e tomada pelas suas emoções que estavam a mil por hora ela largou o livro em cima da mesa e tratou de ir embora sem ser notada. Mas o destino não ia com a cara dela e sair de fininho era algo que Pasithea não conseguia, nem que tentasse.

De alguma forma seu vestido se prendeu e sua perna se enroscou nos da cadeira fazendo-a tropeçar e ir de encontro chão, mas não sem fazer um estrondo levando a cadeira e os livros que se encontravam em cima da mesa. Devido ao barulho alto ela conseguiu o que não queria: ser notada. Kardia e Degel se viraram ao ouvirem o ruído e o aquariano soltou um suspiro exasperado ao ver a mesma ninfa do dia anterior.

Do alto, onde estava, ele pode vê-la se ajoelhar fazendo os livros saírem de cima de suas pernas e logo ela os fitou, notou como ela parecia apreensiva em comparação de quando a viu pela primeira vez ali. Kardia como sempre não se agüentou e gargalhou, enquanto se debruçava sobre o parapeito formado por barras de ferro tingidas e finas. Degel negou com a cabeça e sem controlar seus pés se viu caminhando na direção dela e viu que o amigo o seguia.

Pasithea não percebeu sua aproximação, só o viu quando sentiu os livros em suas mãos serem tomados de si.

\- Novamente carregando mais livros do que consegue – disse ele os pegando de suas mãos – Não aprendeu ainda? – falou a fitando ainda mais intenso e gélido do que antes.

Pasithea nada respondeu apenas abaixou o olhar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, fazendo o aquariano prestar mais atenção naquela área, mais tempo do que deveria, deve-se ressaltar.

\- Você não é uma das ninfas? – argumentou Kardia com a mão no queixo e a avaliando de cima abaixo – Pa... Pae... Ae... – tentou o nome dela.

\- Pasithea! – disse baixo, mas ainda de forma educada e conseguindo esboçar um mero sorriso.

\- Isso, Pasithea! – estalou os dedos – O que faz aqui?

\- Ah, pensei em me ocupar lendo, minhas irmãs foram para a cachoeira, mas eu não estava muito afim – disse alisando o cabelo para tentar se acalmar.

\- Não gosta de água? – brincou ele.

\- Não... Eu apenas não estava afim... Hoje – disse.

O que era mentira, Pasithea adorava se divertir com as irmãs, mas estranhamente naquele dia sua vontade de ir a biblioteca era maior do que qualquer coisa e achou melhor ceder a sua vontade. Mas começava a se arrepender toda vez que olhava de relance para Degel.

\- Entendo... – disse e em seguida ele sorriu mais abertamente – Já que não vai fazer nada e particularmente acho livros uma chatice... Gostaria de ir a uma doceria na vila conosco? – convidou.

\- Kardia! – ralhou Degel.

\- Ah...

\- Nem vem... Você vai aceitar – sorriu – Gosta de tortas? Qual sua preferida?

\- Gosto e adoro tortas de maçãs, Eríthia costuma fazer bastante – comentou incerta se devia responder.

\- Ah, essas é das minhas! Bate aqui! – estendeu a mão e receosa a ninfa bateu na mão enorme do escorpião – Então vamos andando e não ligue para as caretas feias do Degel, esse aí é chato que nem os livros dessa biblioteca – falou ao passar o braço por cima de seus ombros e a puxando para andarem em direção a saída.

Degel apenas rolou os olhos e os seguiu.

 **~0~**

Depois de uma pequena caminhada, as ninfas enfim chegaram até a cachoeira. Uma floresta repleta de vida e energia boas a rodeava, isso deixou as ninfas com animação para continuar ao passeio, a mesma não era grande, mas sua beleza era inspiradora. A água que formava o pequeno lago era cristalina e o barulho da água despencando era acolhedor, Eudora novamente sentiu seu corpo se coçar para experimentar pela primeira vez uma cachoeira.

Sim, Píton havia privado a menina até mesmo disso. Nem quando estavam no bosque de Hérmia ela podia ir com as outras ninfas. Mas aquele era uma experiência única, seria única.

\- Nossa é muito bonito – disse Eríthia – Vamos meninas! – exclamou, mas fora segurada quando correu na direção da água – O que foi? – indagou a Lipara.

\- Essa é a primeira vez que Eudora vê uma cachoeira e vai nadar em uma, acho que a primeira mergulhada deve ser dela – disse.

\- Verdade... – comentou Fésile – O que está esperando Eudora? Vai! – sorriu.

A menina coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

\- Mas... O que eu devo fazer? Será que é fundo? – indagou confusa.

\- Fundo não deve ser, mas como é baixinha não vai dar pé para você – riu se aproximando dela – Mas primeiramente deve se livrar desse vestido – falou e a loira se afastou.

\- O que? Tirar? Eu vou nadar nua?! – exclamou recuando.

\- Sim, oras! Como acha que vai nadar? De roupa? – riu – Ninguém vai nos ver aqui, estamos só nós! – disse, mas ao ver o receio dela achou melhor ajudar – Ok, eu te ajudo – e em seguida começou a se despir – Vou pular com você – sorriu.

Lipara trajava um vestido branco simples sem muito enfeito e não usava nenhum acessório, uma puxava e o vestido se soltou de seu corpo caindo como uma pluma no solo coberto por algumas folhas e a grama bem verdinha. Sem o pano Lipara não usava nada, ou seja, sem o vestido estava completamente nua. Eudora ficou sem jeito diante da exuberância da ninfa, mesmo elas sendo todas mulheres. Afinal, nunca tinha ficado nua na frente de ninguém.

\- Quer ajuda? – perguntou e timidamente ela negou.

Com calma, mas também de forma retraída Eudora começou a tirar seu vestido. Logo o mesmo caiu no chão e depois o entregou a Cléia, que o pendurou em um galho baixo de uma as árvores próxima ao lago. Em seguida deu a mão a Lipara e caminharam até uma parte elevada, havia duas árvores de tronco fino ali e meio tombadas, bem ao lado de onde a água despencava. Em cima de pequenas pedras as duas se posicionaram e após o aviso de Lipara, elas pularam.

Eudora sentiu seu corpo quente e ansioso ser atingido pela água gelada e refrescante. Fora um baque intenso, mas agradável, o oráculo mergulhou até o fundo e depois emergiu ainda tenso Lipara segurando sua mão. Quando voltou a superfície um sorriso nunca visto se formou naqueles lábios, as outras ninfas gritaram em animação e felicidade. Logo depois tiraram seus vestidos e caíram na água também.

\- Ah como está boa – comentou Fésile.

\- Então Eudora, como foi a experiência? – perguntou Eríthia.

\- Foi ótima! – exclamou jogando água nas outras e logo começaram a brincar, até mesmo Lipara entrou no meio.

Ficaram ali brincando, nadando, conversando e rindo. Depois que cansou de ficar na água Eudora resolveu sair da água e se sentou na beirada do lago, mas logo se cansou e foi até a bolsa que trouxeram com comida e água. Eudora trouxera seu caderno de desenho, também dado por Asterope. As ninfas nadando naquela água cristalina era uma cena perfeita e digna de ser registrada. Tornou-se a se sentar na borda e começou a desenhar, a cena ficava ainda mais inspiradora quando Lipara sentou-se na única pedra que havia dentro do lago e a sua frente estava Eríthia tendo seus cabelos platinados penteados pelos dedos da ruiva rosada (Lipara).

Com um pedaço de carvão Eudora logo começou a deslizá-lo pela folha em branco, seus olhos alternavam da cena para a folha e tentava registrar o mais rápido possível antes que elas mudassem de posição. Não gostava de que o objeto ou pessoa a ser desenhado ficasse muito tempo parado, usava sua mente para registrar a cena e então gravá-la no papel. Gostava das coisas livres. Assim como ela queria ser.

\- Ora, podia ter avisado que seriamos desenhadas! Assim faríamos umas poses melhores – avisou Cléia a olhando, ainda dentro da água.

Eudora apenas sorriu e foi retribuída.

Lipara parou de pentear os cabelos de Eríthia e mergulhou novamente na água e nadou até a loira.

\- Por que não aproveita? – comentou e recebeu uma feição confusa por parte da menor – Píton não está aqui, aproveite e vá vasculhar o bosque, mas não vá muito longe claro – avisou e deu uma piscadela em seguida.

\- Sério?! – sorriu animada.

\- Será nosso segredo – piscou novamente.

Eudora se levantou apressadamente e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés ela foi até a árvore pegar seu vestido, o vestiu sentindo-o grudar no corpo ainda molhado. O cabelo se encontrava na mesma situação. O caderno ainda foi mantido em mãos assim como o pedaço de carvão. Deu uma rápida olhada para Lipara e a mesma assentiu, em seguida adentrou a mata.

O barulho de pássaros cantando e pequenos animais percorrendo o terreno daquela floresta causaram em Eudora uma sensação agradável. Andar era um pouco complicado devido a seus pés estarem molhados e as folhas grudarem sob o mesmo, mas a loira logo ignorou aquele incomodo. Pequenos feixes de luz conseguiam ultrapassar os galhos das árvores e iluminar seu caminho, as copas eram grandes demais e se não fosse por pequenos espaços e falhas entre um galho e outro com certeza estaria parcialmente escuro aquela floresta.

De repente a pequena garota parou quando foi interceptada por um pequeno esquilo que passava por ali e desavisado deparou-se com ela.

\- Oi... – disse ao se agachar e esperançosa para ele viesse até ela.

O esquilo mexeu seu pequenino focinho e em seguida saiu em disparada, mergulhando na mata e logo depois de achar uma árvore subiu nela. E do alto ficou a observar Eudora. A loira procurou por uma pedra ou raiz para que pudesse se sentar, ao encontrar um lugar seguro sentou-se com cuidado e apoiou o caderno em seu colo e começou a desenhar o pequeno animal.

Sua mão se movia suavemente fazendo os contornos e...

Sua tranqüilidade fora tirada repentinamente quando um estouro ecoou na floresta, Eudora viu o esquilo pular no solo e então sumir de sua vista. Os pássaros saíram voando dali tão assustados quanto ela se encontrava e mesmo que seu corpo gritasse para que ela retornasse para as outras, não fora isso que ela fez. Com a sutileza de um felino a andar sem querer ser percebido, ela se esgueirou por entre a mata tomando cuidado com tudo ao seu redor.

O barulho começava a aumentar à medida que ela se aproximava, logo a frente depois de uma árvore grossa a paisagem começava a mudar, as árvores ficavam mais finas em seus troncos e poucas folhas habitavam nela. E foi ali que ele a viu...

Defteros estava bem diante dela, desferindo golpes um atrás do outro em uma das árvores e a cada soco era um estrondo alto fazendo com que os pássaros se agitassem e saíssem voando para longe. Logo sentiu suas bochechas arderem na região das bochechas e ao tocar não sentiu nada de diferente, mas a ardência ainda continuava e então percebeu que estava corando. E isso se devia ao fato de Defteros estar sem camisa facilitando ela de ver os rastros deixados pelas gotas de suor.

Eudora se encolheu ainda mais detrás da árvore e continuou a observar o cavaleiro. De repente, quando voltou a olhar para ele, viu o geminiano parar com os golpes e mover a cabeça ficando de perfil e com medo de ser vista ela se escondeu detrás da árvore e segurou o caderno contra o peito que subia e descia rapidamente.

Sentia medo naquele momento, não dele e sim de ser questionada sobre o que estava fazendo ali e ainda mais escondida. Aquela era a segunda vez que o observava de longe e quando estava prestes a ser descoberta se escondia, e por mais que fosse errado, ela adorava sentir aquela onda de adrenalina que preenchia seu corpo. Era sensação boa e ao mesmo tempo incontrolável e de certa forma vicioso.

Por estar escondida, Eudora não pode ver Defteros sorrir de canto deixando a mostra um dos caninos que era bem afiado. Como um cavaleiro de alta batente ele mais do que ninguém sabia como perceber a presença de uma pessoa, mesmo que ela esteja escondida. E por possuir uma audição favorável também escutou os passos suaves do oráculo, porém, não fez nada... Porque não quis. Deixou que ela achasse que não a tinha percebido, saber que era observado por ela era algo interessante e queria saber até onde ela iria.

Mas talvez não duraria muito.

\- Eudora! – ouviu seu nome ser gritado e a menina sentiu seu coração acelerar. Deu mais uma espiada em Defteros, mas não o encontrou, mas também pouco se importou, apenas se levantou e saiu correndo indo de encontro a ninfa – Eudora! Onde estava? – indagou Lipara quando a mesma trombou na garota – Falei que poderia andar por aí, mas não era para ir muito longe! – brigou.

\- Desculpe – disse ela.

\- Vem vamos voltar, você tem que se alimentar – disse ela a levando de volta a cachoeira.

 **~0~**

Pasithea se deparou com um beco sem saída, porém muito arrumado e limpo. A rua em que se encontrava era um pouco larga e com isso as mesas para quatro pessoas foram postas ao longo da mesma, apesar de que para andar ali você teria que se esgueirar por entre as mesas. Algumas pessoas já se encontravam sentadas desfrutando de pedaços de tortas que a vista pareciam deliciosos. Outros apenas preferiam beber alguma coisa.

Kardia exibia um sorriso contagiante deixando o clima mais alegre e jovial, mas era só olhar de relance para Degel que aquela alegria congelava no ar. Por isso a ninfa tratou de ficar mais perto do escorpião e embalar em sua faladeira sobre as melhores docerias da vila Ródorio. Escolheram uma mesa encostada a parede do estabelecimento, Pasithea ficou desconcertada quando acabou ficando de frente para Degel e Kardia na ponte, entre eles.

\- Kardia! – uma mulher exclamou seu nome – Pensei que não o veria novamente – sorriu abertamente.

\- Sai em missões ultimamente, mas vim porque trouxe uma amiga – falou passando o braço pelo ombro dela e mirou a ninfa – Madeleine esta é Pasithea, ela é uma ninfa. Pasithea esta é Madeleine, dona da doceria e uma das melhores.

\- Muito prazer – disse ela fazendo uma mesura.

\- Como é linda, adorei seu cabelo – disse se aproximando – Posso tocá-lo?

\- Ah, claro – disse e em seguida a garota tocou suavemente os cabelos lisos e incomuns da ninfa.

\- Nunca vi ninguém com cabelos tão macios – comentou – Quem dera eu tivesse um cabelo assim, talvez arrumasse um namorado mais rápido – falou emburrada.

\- Ora, mas seu cabelo também é bonito – elogiou.

Madeleine não era uma garota feia, pelo contrario, possuía uma beleza natural. Tinha estatura mediana, cabelos curtos e castanhos intensos, olhos que lembravam mel. E seu sorriso era encantador e convidativo.

\- Por que não falou que estava atrás de um homem? Eu me candidataria – falou Kardia e a garota fez cara feia.

\- Você, Kardia? Nem pensar! – brigou – Já ouvi sobre sua fama, sei que dorme com a primeira que aparece – disse e em seguida entregou o menu a eles – Melhor mudarmos de assunto.

\- Concordo – resmungou Degel e no instante seguinte seus olhos se erguerem deparando-se com os suaves da ninfa, viu-a ficar constrangida pelo flagra e rapidamente desviar o olhar para o menu em suas mãos.

Pasithea segurava fortemente o pequeno menu em suas mãos finas, seu corpo estava todo duro e não conseguia de jeito algum relaxar. Suas pernas estavam coladas uma a outra, sua coluna ereta e seus braços rentes ao corpo, uma mensagem clara de seu nervosismo extremamente alto. Normalmente ela não era assim, mas não esperava que fosse ficar tão perto e diante do cavaleiro de aquário.

\- O que vão querer? – indagou.

\- Duas tortas de maças e Degel... Creio que vá querer uma de limão – falou Kardia e o amigo apenas assentiu.

\- Já trago os pedidos – piscou.

Um pequeno silencio se fez, mas que logo foi quebrado quando Kardia estalou os dedos.

\- Ah quase me esqueci do motivo de ter lhe trago aqui – comentou sorrindo para ela – Posso lhe perguntar algo? – ela assentiu – Vocês são bem unidas ou tem uma de vocês que não se dão muito bem?

\- Por que pergunta?

\- Quero saber sobre a tal ninfa Aerica, aquela que derrotou Manigold – contou.

\- Aerica não devia ter feito aquilo – contou e ela ganhou um olhar questionador do escorpião – As ninfas Têmides não podem lutar sem um motivo, somente se alguma vida correr perigo – explicou – São ordens de Zeus – deu de ombros.

\- Você sabem lutar também?

\- Sim, mas não somos tão fortes quanto as Têmides – disse apertando as mãos nos joelhos, contendo o nervosismo que anda a dominava – Mas o que quer saber realmente sobre ela?

\- Você ainda está com aquilo na cabeça? – ralhou Degel.

\- Aquilo? – indagou confusa.

\- Kardia quer convidar sua amiga para participar dos treinos dele – respondeu olhando diretamente para ela, o que a deixou sem jeito.

\- Ah bom... Não sei ela aceitaria, Aerica pode ser um tanto difícil quando se trata do... Sexo oposto – contou com cautela – Aconselho a não tentar, senão é capaz de acabar como seu amigo.

\- Até você está me desmotivando? Assim não dá! – reclamou.

\- Falo por conhecer Aerica mais do que você, ela não vai aceitar – falou.

Kardia, porém, apenas sorriu de canto.

\- Já sei que vai me ajudar – disse e se levantou indo até Madeleine.

\- Ah, ele não toma jeito – disse Degel em negação.

O silencio que antes se formara retornou com força e peso na mesa, Degel não era do tipo que conversava muito e preferia apenas observar as coisas ou as cenas do que trocar palavras com alguém, já Pasithea era totalmente o contrario, mas devido a personalidade reservada e intimidadora do aquariano ela se sentia nervosa demais para tentar falar algo com ele. Ainda mais depois da primeira impressão que fora desastrosa.

Mas para a sorte da ninfa ela não fora obrigada a suportar aquele silencio esmagador, pois logo algumas garotas se aproximaram com largos sorrisos.

\- Com licença, mas você é uma das ninfas que chegaram ao santuário? – questionou uma delas, que possuía cabelos negros e uma franja jogada de lado.

\- Sim, sou sim – sorriu ela docemente e em seguida o pequeno grupo de cinco garotas soltaram gritinhos em animação.

\- Ah, isso é emocionante, nunca havia conhecido uma ninfa – disse outra, que era ruiva, em um tom alaranjado – Seu cabelo é muito lindo... Lembra o mar ou o entardecer, quando o céu começa a ser tingido de um azul cintilante – comentou.

\- Obrigada – sorriu.

Pasithea era o tipo de ninfa que já estava acostumada com a atenção, principalmente que esta vinha devido à cor de seu cabelo. Mas não era atoa que essa comparação era feita, já que ela era uma Hespérides, conhecidas como ninfas do poente e viviam no _**Jardim das Hespérides*.**_

As perguntas e comentários das garotas se estenderam e logo a ninfa fora arrastada para a mesa delas, que ficava próxima a deles. O pedido ainda não havia chegado e sozinho Degel então se ocupou com algo, mas não que quisesse aquilo. Simplesmente seu corpo, ou melhor, seus olhos se moveram sozinhos e se fixaram na mesa a frente dele. Novamente se via analisando aquela ninfa de personalidade peculiar e exagerada para seu gosto critico.

Por mais que tentasse achar uma explicação para sempre avaliá-la ele não conseguia, apenas se deixava levar e quando percebia estava-a observando.

\- Melhor fechar a boca ou vai entrar mosca – brincou Kardia sentando-se novamente e nem percebeu que quase matara Degel do coração.

\- Você quer parar com isso?! – brigou e o amigo o olhou confuso – Pare de aparecer assim do nada!

\- Não tenho culpa se estava todo concentrado em observar "discretamente" a ninfa – fez aspas com os dedos e Degel o fitou irritado – Não adianta mentir, eu vi você olhando para ela. Na verdade fez isso o caminho todo – constatou – Mas se bem que... Ela é bom bonita – a mirou.

\- O que? Acha que estou interessado nela? – disse irônico e Kardia sorriu de lado maliciosamente.

\- Não sei, eu não falei nada – deu de ombros e gargalhou da cara enfezada do amigo.

Logo Madeleine chegou com os pedidos, mas notou a falta da ninfa.

\- Suas amiguinhas roubaram ela – disse o escorpião apontando para a mesa em que a ninfa se encontrava.

\- Vou levar para ela – disse – Aqui está sua torta, Pasithea – disse ao se aproximar da mesa – Espero que aproveite! – falou acenando e retornando para dentro da doceria.

 **[...]**

Aos poucos o céu ia se tingindo de um azul escuro e para as garotas da vila o cabelo de Pasithea ficava ainda mais belo naquele horário, assim como seus olhos. Passaram a tarde toda na doceria de Madeleine, tendo a ninfa como centro das atenções e Kardia não podia perder a oportunidade de se exibir dizendo que conhecia a ninfa desde muito tempo. Mas ela não desmentiu nada, deixou que ele aproveitasse a situação, ficou com pena de estragar a grande chance dele com uma garota bonita.

Já Degel estava quase arrancando aqueles dois dali e voltando para o santuário. E ficou feliz quando finalmente viu que eles iriam embora, tudo o que ele queria no momento era paz e sossego.

\- Volte novamente a vila, Pasithea e traga suas irmãs – pediu uma das meninas.

\- Claro! – sorriu e depois acenou ao se despedir.

\- Pasithea eu tenho que te trazer mais vezes, com sua ajuda descolei um encontro no final de semana com a mulher mais linda dessa vila – sorriu Kardia abertamente, feito uma criança no natal.

\- Você diz isso para cada garota que vai se encontrar – comentou Degel com desdém.

\- Bem que poderia ter conseguido um encontro também – observou o escorpião – Assim quem sabe melhora essa cara.

\- Não estou com tempo para isso, Kardia – respondeu.

\- Madeleine ficou o tempo te olhando, mas você só ficava olhando para Pa... Ai! – exclamou ao receber um tapa na cabeça – Por que fez isso?

\- Por que deu vontade – disse ríspido e virou o rosto.

Ao lado deles e em completo silencio, Pasithea observava a pequena discussão entre amigos e diante do assunto que se instalou ali tão de repente, fez a ninfa se sentir estranha. Gostara e muito de Madeleine, porém saber que ela olhava Degel de maneira um tanto apaixonada deixou o interior da ninfa amargo. Uma mescla de sensações entre a tristeza e a raiva invadia todo seu ser e isso a fez juntas as mãos frente ao peito.

Mas por que estava sentindo aquilo tão repentinamente?

Quando chegaram ao santuário à ninfa teve que percorrer o caminho ao lado de Degel e o pior: sozinha. Já que Kardia ficou em sua casa em escorpião, afirmando que havia algumas coisas importantes para arrumar e por isso não poderia acompanhá-los. Pasithea sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar na hipótese de ficar a sós novamente com o cavaleiro, mesmo que por pouco tempo ela já havia notado que ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele não fazia bem para seu estado mental.

O silencio entre eles era esmagador e a ninfa, que não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de personalidade, sentia seu corpo ter dificuldades para subir cada degrau em direção ao templo treze. Vez ou outra ela sentia seus pés se embolarem (de alguma forma) na barra de seu vestido e quase tropeçar. Mas acabou que uma dessas vezes Pasithea não conseguiu se segurar e por fim tropeçou de verdade e foi de encontro ao chão... Isso teria acontecido se não tivesse sido "salva".

\- Você é bem desastrada – comentou Degel a olhando e Pasithea novamente não soube como era respirar.

\- D-D-Desculpe – gaguejou.

O braço em torno de sua cintura a apertou ainda mais e ela não soube o que fazer, pois se viu presa naqueles olhos profundos. Nervosa e sem jeito, ela mesma se afastou dele, apesar de que gostaria de ficar mais um pouco naqueles braços que a seguraram de forma segura e protetora.

\- Não precisa me acompanhar até o décimo terceiro templo, afinal sua casa é a próxima – falou um tanto tremula.

Degel apenas moveu a cabeça vendo a casa de aquário logo adiante.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Acha que não consigo chegar até lá? – brincou e o olhar dele a fez crer que sim, ela não daria conta.

\- Desastrada do jeito que é, é bem capaz de se cortar com alguma rosa de Albafica – explicou.

\- Não precisa ficar desse jeito, sei que sou desastrada, mas nunca me machuquei!

\- Com certeza porque houve varias pessoas para te salvar e na maioria delas... Homens – disse cortante como o vento gélido da Sibéria.

\- Claro que eram homens, sou uma ninfa e muito desejada por eles. Da mesma forma que você é desejado pelas garotas de baixo escalão da vila! – retrucou.

Tudo bem, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali e nem como de repente estavam brigando por... Por que mesmo estavam brigando? Ela não sabia e talvez ele muito menos, mas era palpável uma tensão ali entre eles e sem um motivo aparente. Quando se deu conta de que estava brigando com alguém, coisa que jamais fez, Pasithea tampou sua própria boca ao perceber as coisas que dissera.

E após arregalar os olhos ela simplesmente saiu correndo deixando Degel para trás com a feição confusa. Mas logo se deu conta da forma que falara com ela.

Subindo as escadas feito um relâmpago em uma tempestade, a ninfa já se encontrava na entrada do décimo terceiro templo. Parou de correr assim que chegou e virou-se para trás vendo as casas do zodíaco, mais precisamente a de aquário. Uma leve brisa balançou seus fios azulados enquanto ela observava a penúltima casa do alto do santuário.

Seu coração nunca batera tão rápido.

* * *

 **Curiosidade:**

 **Ninfas Hespérides: As ninfas eram tidas como filhas de Nix (a noite) e Érebo (a escuridão). Há, no entanto, outras versões para a sua ascendência. Uma delas as dá como filhas de Éter (luz celeste) e Hemera (luz do dia). Segundo a versão mais corrente, sãos filhas do Titã Atlas com a deusa Héspera. As ninfas Hespérides, também chamadas de ninfas do poente, habitavam o Ocidente, não longe da Ilha dos bem-aventurados, nas margens do oceano. Moravam em um belo palácio localizado a frente do jardim das árvores dos pomos de ouro. As ninfas possuíam o dom de controlar a vontade de feras selvagens e eram consideradas guardiãs da ordem natural, das fronteiras entre o dia e a noite, dos tesouros dos deuses, e também das fronteiras entre os três mundos (a Terra, o paraíso e o mundo subterrâneo, ou inferno).**

 **(Fonte:** **wiki/Hesp** **)**

 **Jardim das Hespérides: Na Mitologia Grega, o Jardim das Hespérides foi a morada destas ninfas. Situado ás margens do rio Oceano, guardado por um dragão (ou uma serpente). As Hespérides personificam o final da tarde, transição entre o dia e a noite. Hera recebera de Gaia lindas maçãs (pomos) de ouro como presente de seu casamento com Zeus e mandou plantá-las em seu longínquo jardim, no extremo Ocidente. Ela deu ás Hespérides, ninfas do entardecer e filhas de Atlas, a função de proteger este jardim. Quando as ninfas começaram a usar os frutos de ouro para próprio beneficio, Hera teve que procurar um guardião mais confiável. Assim, Ladão, o dragão de um corpo de serpente e cem cabeças, passou a proteger o jardim.**

 **(Fonte:** **wiki/Jardim_das_Hesp** **)**

 **Notas finais: Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capitulo.**


End file.
